


From here to infinity

by Thesilentone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, F/M, Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything will change.<br/>Just as things stay the same..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!!!  
> Plot bunnies.  
> They are the bane of our existence and our joy also. They never fail to pop up, especially when you're in the middle of doing something else entirely..  
> I have actually got most of 'doesn't time fly' done, i'm just going over the chapters before I post them up. 
> 
> That being said, this idea came about as I was editing my work, and it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> I'm actually writing the next chapter up for this new story so that should be done soon.  
> I'm still working out my timetable with the author that I am collaborating with so I haven't forgotten about that either. 
> 
> Anyway, this is slightly more mature than what I've written for this fandom so feel free to be critical but be nice about it!!  
> Also I'm screwing with the natural order of things, in this world, Cloud and Sephiroth are siblings.. Yeah it's probably been done before but still, I love that idea!!
> 
> Anyway, here is my new adventure, I have an estimation on how many chapters this will have but for now, I'll post this up, see if it has interest and then continue from there.  
> This will have an ending though. 
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Five years ago…. 

 

 

“Cloud. It's time to go darling.”

“Coming! Give me a second!!”

“He needs to learn some discipline.”

“Sephiroth!!! That's uncalled for!! He's only thirteen for crying out loud!!”

“Lucrecia. You're only getting annoyed because Sephiroth speaks the truth. Cloud is too unfocused. It may do him some good for him to join the army.”

“He's still a child!! Enough, we're not having this conversation. Get in the car.  
We're leaving.”

 

It's always the same thing everyday. 

He hated being their son at times. His father was a prominent professor and his mother was a leading authority on cell manipulation. And then there was his older brother. 

Sephiroth. A natural genius whose skills were sought after by every academy and university on this side of the coast to the next. He had his mother's looks and charm while he had his father's intellect. It was hard to find your own talent when their respective faculties were shoved down your throat on a daily basis. 

Sitting on the top of the stairs, Cloud leaned against the wall and wondered what he had to do to get at least a little bit of respect from them. He loved his family, no-one could say differently and he knew that despite their own harsh lines they loved him too. 

Hearing his mother's heels, Cloud looked up and saw his mother smile sweetly before she held out her hand. Making his way down, Cloud's hand was immediately taken by his mum's before she spoke. 

“Ignore them sweetheart. You are perfect and don't let anyone tell you anything but. You will find your way, you always do. Now then let's be on our way. There is a storm coming.”

And with that, Cloud's mum led them to the car and headed inside. 

Once the car door was shut, Cloud turned to see Sephiroth staring at him but before he could even speak up, Sephiroth beat him to it. 

“You should start thinking about what you want to accomplish in your life. It's not as if you don't come from a well known family. It's time to get serious about where you want to go. You should probably also stop hanging around with Fair. He's only weighing you down.”

Frowning at that Cloud merely turned his attention to putting on his seatbelt and with a glare through the rear mirror from his mum to knock it off, Sephiroth merely opened up his laptop and the family hit the road. 

 

The storm that had Cloud's mum worried had hit them just as they hit the intersection.  
Visibility was barely there and the rain wasn't letting up. 

“Mum? Maybe we should turn back. It's getting dangerous.”

“Would you please grow up Cloud?!! A little bit of water never hurt nobody. Honestly, how could you possibly turn out like this? Especially with Sephiroth around.”

It didn't matter how many times his father compared him to his big brother, it never fails to sting Cloud right where it hurts. 

Before his mum could even muster up a defence for her son, the car began to swerve.  
The tyre's lost their grip on the road. Their mother had tried to maintain control but it was too late..  
The car hit the barrier and rolled straight off the road and down into a ditch. 

 

All that could be seen was smoke.  
All that could be heard was the sound of a mother trying to get her son's to respond to her voice…. 

 

 

Present day…. 

 

“Cloud. It's time to go. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, just about.”

He hated deja vù.  
They had managed to survive the crash, although it wasn't without cost. 

Close had taken the brunt of the impact when the car hit the barrier and rolled over. He didn't remember getting pulled out of the wreckage or how he got to the hospital. All he can recall was Sephiroth cradling his head, telling him to stay focused before he fell unconscious. 

He later found out that he suffered swelling to the brain and was put in a medically induced coma to try and alleviate the pressure. Truthfully? They weren't sure that he was able to be awoken from it but after three months, Cloud woke up. It was a shock to the system when the first thing he saw was his brother. Sephiroth hadn't left his side since that day. He finished school, got himself a job and carried on his career path but once he finished at work, he went home, took a quick shower, ate then headed to the hospital where he kept a silent vigil over his brother. He didn't come out of the accident unscathed. He suffered a broken wrist and foot but was relatively ok. 

The family also changed.  
Their parents couldn't handle the strain of their youngest son being ill. Nor could they handle the possibility that he may never wake up and so after twenty years of marriage, they got divorced. They still loved one another and it wasn't bitter but these things test even the strongest of people and unfortunately they couldn't cope. The pair had now remarried and started their new families but they never abandoned their sons. They gave Sephiroth the family home, paid the mortgage until Sephiroth could take care of it financially himself and paid for Cloud's medical bills.  
They were still a close knit family and for that, Cloud will always be grateful for. 

Making his way down the stairs, Cloud gripped his elbow and sat down on the bottom step when he felt a hand go through his hair. Looking up, Cloud smiled softly before Sephiroth spoke. 

“Are you alright? You don't have to go in today, taking a break won't hurt you Cloud.”

Another thing that changed.  
Sephiroth had made it known that he will use the remaining days of his life making up for always putting so much pressure on Cloud's shoulders. He still pushed him to do hard, to be better but he had toned down and was more outright caring for Cloud. Sephiroth's first words when Cloud woke up was ‘Sorry.’ He had an epiphany to just how close he came to losing his baby brother and that gave him clarity. 

Gone were the days when he rided Cloud's arse to get him into gear. He now spent his time and energy making sure that Cloud was safe and happy. A feat Cloud often hoped would die down, if only a little bit. 

“I'm fine Seph. I had two days off and I imagine I have quite a bit of catching up to do. I'll be fine and I promise to text you if it becomes too much.”

Although Cloud was given a clean bill of health, he did suffer headaches that literally kept him in bed for days with the curtains drawn shut and silence absolutely necessary. The doctor had ruled out everything serious but told Sephiroth to keep an eye out. An order that he took very seriously. 

“Very well. Fair’s here. Along with that Reno boy. Cloud?”

“Please don't. I know already. Pining won't get me anywhere so save me the lecture. I can't help it that I fell for him. Just like I can't change the fact that he's been in that relationship for two years. I'll be fine, I always am.”

And yet another thing that changed.  
Sephiroth made no attempt to hide his dislike for Zack Fair. He always saw him as a distraction that Cloud could do without. But during Cloud's coma, the pair had come to an absolute truth, they both loved Cloud and only wanted what was best for him. Although Zack never shied away from telling Sephiroth exactly what he thought of him, they did try and see eye to eye but some things were definitely best left unsaid. 

Therein lies another dilemma.  
Cloud always had a silly crush on Zack. He was everything that Cloud wasn't. He was brave, fun, energetic and had this ability to make everyone smile, no matter the circumstances. It was no wonder that the amount of time they spent together when Cloud was rehabilitating turned his crush into something else. Something more and that's when Zack told him that he met someone. 

Reno was in the same year as them and just as crazy and fun as Zack. Cloud wished that he had the courage to tell Zack how he felt but he wouldn't, couldn't. He didn't want to lose one of his closest friends and so he kept quiet. And of course naturally, Sephiroth found out…  
And once again his dislike for Zack came through but this time, Zack didn't know the reason. 

Seeing Zack wave and smiling at him through his window, Cloud got up, grabbed his bag and headed for the door with Sephiroth being his shadow. 

Saying hi to the pair, Cloud turned to Sephiroth who had cupped his face and began to massage the skin right beneath his eyes with his thumbs. 

 

“Zack? Sorry if this comes out wrong but those two? Aren't they just a little too close? It's kinda creepy, borderlining incest.”

Laughing at Reno's words, Zack shook his head in a negative gesture before he spoke. 

“I get it don't worry. And you're right but this is new. Those two were never close. Their parents are famous and their dad never missed an opportunity to rub in his pride for his eldest son in Cloud's face and Sephiroth was no better. The time when Cloud was in a coma changed everything. We nearly lost him you know? Perspective came and Sephiroth changed. Trust me, the old Sephiroth would be there right now demanding Cloud gets his act together and ‘make something out of your life’.  
I just don't want Sephiroth to be hard on Cloud. Not anymore. He didn't deserve it back then and he certainly doesn't deserve it now.”

Finishing speaking, Zack smiled when Sephiroth gave Cloud a lingering kiss to his forehead before he gently pushed him away and nodded his head in greeting to Zack before he headed back inside. 

Once Cloud was close enough, Zack had his arm around his shoulders while his other hand had Reno's and the trio headed for their university. 

 

Classes were a chore. That's what Zack had described them as and it always made Cloud laugh.  
They had already done two and had another three to go before reality decided to punish Cloud one again. 

“Hey. They are having a themed ball. ‘horny devil's and saints’. You up for it?”

Whooping in joy and in confirmation, Zack cupped Reno's face and kissed him smack on the lips - completely forgotten that they had someone there.  
Cloud could only smile sadly and pluck at his clothes when he was glomped from behind by someone he wasn't expecting to see right now but was happy to all the same. 

 

“Aerith. Hey, you're here early, aren't you?”

Smiling softly, Aerith disentangled herself and sat down beside Cloud. She was at the hospital with her mother who was working when Cloud was rushed into the emergency room and upon Cloud's rehabilitation, the pair had become good friends. 

 

“Hey Aer. There having a party in two weeks time. You available?”

“Hmm. Maybe I won't know until my shifts have stabilised. Why?”

Shrugging his shoulders lightly, Zack merely slumped against Reno and nodded his head in Cloud's direction before he spoke again. 

“My boy Cloud will need a date if you are interested.”

Looking at Cloud, Aerith saw sadness in his eyes. A sadness she had mistakenly thought had long ago vanished before she spoke softly. Not once taking her eyes off Cloud. 

“Unfortunately my boyfriend may have something against it. Now if you boys can excuse me, me and Cloud have an appointment.”

And with that, Cloud was unceremoniously dragged from his chair without another word. 

And yet again, another thing has changed…. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections.   
> Depending on your state of mind, it can show you either a future where your always smiling.   
> Or, a spiral of despair, self loathing and anger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I just wanted to thank you for your time, interest and kudos, all authors here let there readers know that they appreciate the time given but just in case you think we're taking that for granted, please rest assured that it's not. 
> 
> I am going for at least fifteen chapters for this and each of them directly follow the one previous. That will also explain the pacing and shortness of them. Because there is no time skip unless stated, most events will happen on the same day or night.   
> If anyone gets confused, hit me up and I'll explain.   
> So, here is the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!  
> I'm also working on the next chapter so that will most likely be up tomorrow sometime. 
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 2.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Fifteen minutes later and being continuously dragged, Cloud began to kick up a fuss until Aerith stopped her military march for Cloud to speak. 

“Aerith? I appreciate you dragging me away but why? Where are you going that required me to be your excuse?”

Looking around as if they were up to no good, Aerith pulled Cloud into a corner before she spoke softly. 

“Because Zack Fair is a first class idiot and he'll only cause more harm than good if he was to see you looking so upset. Now talk to me. What happened to make you so sad?”

Running a hand through his hair, Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders before he all but slumped against the wall and spoke. 

“Because I have fallen in love with someone who isn't available and I don't need Zack to pity me for it.”

He trusted Aerith but even he wouldn't tell her that the person in question is Zack. Although she would be completely supportive, he really didn't want anymore understanding looks. He gets enough of those from Sephiroth to last a lifetime. 

 

“....Cloud. You of all people deserve to be happy. Let this person know that you like them. If they don't reciprocate your feelings? At least you can say that you tried and then you can find someone new. Someone who deserves to have you in their life. Tell this person Cloud. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?”

Smiling softly to let Aerith know that he had listened, Cloud nodded in agreement with apprehension before they split up for the third class of today. 

 

“Cloud!! Get yourself over here this instance!! Come and say hello to your future brother in law.”

Cloud barely made it passed the threshold of his home when Genesis bellowed to him.   
He and his brother had been dating for close to four years, in fact this was the only time that Sephiroth rebelled against his father's approval regarding who he should date.   
Their parents knew of Sephiroth's orientation and weren't discriminatory against him. Cloud wasn't sure if Sephiroth had told them about his own sexuality but wasn't about to bring it up.

It was always the same kind of greeting he got. Regardless of the fact that Sephiroth has yet to purpose to him, Genesis never failed to let Cloud know that he was loved by the man too. 

“Gen? Let Cloud settle first before you bombard the poor soul with your enthusiasm. Cloud? You hungry?”

Turning towards Sephiroth's voice Cloud shook his head in a negative gesture before he sat down beside Genesis and spoke. 

“Hi. How was your day?”

Genesis merely sighed dramatically before he pulled Cloud into a warm hug and spoke. 

“Absolutely fine. And it got better when I met with Sephiroth and then it became wonderful when you came home. Now and before I begin, don't be angry with Sephiroth. What's this about your affections for Zack?”

Frowning at that, Cloud was about to disentangle himself when Genesis's grip tightened and he soothingly reprimanded the blond. 

“Don't Cloud. As I said before, don't be angry with Sephiroth. He only told me because he was worried about you. I know what it's like to like someone who doesn't feel the same but I cleaned my conscious of the confession and have found love in your brother. Cloud? I wouldn't dare to judge as I have been through this and both me and Sephiroth love you dearly. All we require is your health and happiness, no matter what form that takes.”

Nodding in grim acceptance Cloud got himself comfortable and began to speak. 

“It's silly really. I had a little crush when we were younger and then as he spent time with me in the hospital it turned into this. I thought that it was just gratitude turning into liking him but it's not that and I'm scared.”

Running a gentle hand through his hair, Genesis merely hummed and allowed Cloud to get his bearings back before he carried on. 

“I looked sad apparently today and Aerith called me out. She told me to just say that I love Zack and take it from there. She doesn't know that it's Zack but I guess she would still be supportive.”

Laughing softly, Genesis accepted the glass of wine that Sephiroth came over with before he spoke. 

“Well I think that she's an incredibly smart woman. You should tell Zack how you feel. He doesn't seem the type that would just throw you away if he doesn't feel the same. You need to do something about this Cloud. This is destroying you.”

“I know that. But when I tell him and it's put out there, in a verbal confirmation that he doesn't like me that way? I'm still going to be alone and see him with Reno. They've been together for two years. That's a history that I couldn't even betray. Look, it's been a weird day, I'm tired and the uni is having a theme night or something. I'm going to hit the sack. It's really nice seeing you though and Seph? Purpose already so that he really can call me his brother.”

And with that, Genesis nodded in agreement whilst Sephiroth laughed and saw Cloud to his room. 

Sitting on his bed waiting for Cloud to finish in the shower, Sephiroth couldn't help but frown at what Cloud had said. It was perfectly clear that Cloud has been holding a torch for Zack for some time and his fears and worries were definitely warranted. But no matter the outcome if Cloud was to tell Zack Sephiroth will ALWAYS be there to cushion the blow for Cloud. 

Looking up as the ensuite bathroom door opened, Sephiroth could plainly see the redness in Cloud's eyes and immediately pulled Cloud into a warm hug where Cloud fell apart. 

“I'm sorry Seph. I know this is childish of me but still. I would rather not be rejected than live on false hope that Zack may reciprocate.”

Shushing his baby brother Sephiroth guided the blond to his bed, pulled the duvet cover back and helped the blond get settled in before he spoke. 

“I wish I could say that I understand where you are coming from and that I know how you feel. I know that Genesis does and what he says speaks from experience. But Cloud? This isn't a life worth having if you are always reminded of the possibility of what could've been if Fair doesn't respond in kind. Perhaps Aerith and Genesis are correct. You should speak to Fair but please come to me if it falls apart.”

Nodding that he would, Cloud turned to face the wall and felt Sephiroth guide his fingers through his damp hair and soothed him to sleep. Not however, without a parting word. 

“When will you purpose to Gen? I do actually love him.”

Laughing softly, Sephiroth bent over and placed a lingering kiss to his temple before he spoke softly against his skin. 

“Hopefully soon. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.”

And with that, Sephiroth turned the lights off and left, closing the door behind him but not quick enough to miss Cloud softly sob. If Zack wasn't Cloud's best friend, Sephiroth would've beat him by now… 

 

 

Two weeks came and went and the party was well away.   
There wasn't a single person who wasn't dressed up in some way. From some dressing as a succubus to devils and angels. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone that is except Cloud. 

He had finally decided to man up and confront Zack, if only he was alone right now..   
Finally getting his chance, Cloud downed his beer and headed over to a fully red Zack. 

“Zack? Have you got a minute?”

Beaming at his friend who was wearing a suit with a halo, Zack guided them over to a quieter place and allowed Cloud to compose himself before he spoke. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for being there when I was in the hospital. I know it couldn't of been easy. Especially with my Brother. But it is genuinely appreciated by me. So thank you.”

Zack looked as if he was about to cry when he pulled Cloud into a hug and murmured against his temple. 

“Those past months were a bloody nightmare for me Cloud. But I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm just glad you came back to us. I would of missed you immensely Cloud.”

“Zack? I….I love you…”

Grinning, Zack pulled away slightly and gave Cloud a solid but gentle squeeze to his shoulder before he spoke again. 

“Well I love you too Cloud. Erm, can you excuse me? I have an announcement to make.”

And with that, Zack smiled easily and took off.   
And Cloud's heart broke.

Yes Zack loved him. Just not in the same way. He loved him as a friend. And when he saw Zack find Reno, got down on one knee and the crowd began to cheer in joy as Reno said yes. Cloud was really starting to wish that he had died five years ago…. 

And then the rain began to fall but that did little to dull the happiness and fun coming from the party-goers but it was perfect camouflage to hide Cloud's tears as they fell.   
Backing away, Cloud bumped backwards into someone he wasn't expecting to see here. 

“Aer?”

Looking him up and down, Aerith looped her arm through Cloud's and guided them to some overhead shelter before she spoke. 

“Did you see and hear? Zack finally got off his backside and purposed to Reno!! Isn't that beautiful?!!”

Choking back his sob, Cloud wiped away the water running down his face and softly spoke. 

“Yeah. Yeah that's great. Listen, I'm wet and getting a headache so I'm just gonna head home. Tell them I said congratulations.”

Aerith wanted to let Cloud go but something was telling her, no screaming at her that something had happened to Cloud and she needed to try and help. 

“Cloud? What's wrong? Did you confess to this person?”

Running an agitated hand through his hair, Cloud couldn't help but laugh bitterly and before he could lecture himself, he blurted the whole damn truth out. 

“Yeah I did. And guess what? The idiot said he loved me, just as a friend and then just purposed to his boyfriend. So yeah Aerith, I guess that you could say something is wrong.”

Realisation hit Aerith like a ton of bricks but before she could even begin to console Cloud, he walked away,complete with the kicked puppy behaviour and Ignoring his name being called repeatedly by both Zack and his new fiancé. 

Even the cheer that found it's way to Aerith couldn't stop her own tears from falling. She always believed that love conquered all. But now? She was dealt a hard hand that said that fairy-tales don't come true…. 

 

Thirty minutes.   
That's a ballpark estimate on how long it takes to reach Genesis's place by walking and finally Cloud could see the reason as to why Genesis had decided to live so far away from the suburbs.   
It gave the opportunity to think and digest everything that was crappie going on in your life. 

The weather didn't do his mood any favours either. The rain got heavier with every step he took, as if it was telling Cloud it felt the same as him. There was a little comfort in the knowledge that for once, he was right about the outcome. And maybe, he should've kept his mouth firmly shut.. 

He probably should've called ahead to let the pair know he was coming but his brother did say to come to him if anything went pear shaped. Well it did, amazingly so and with a heavy sigh, Cloud carried on. He just hoped he wasn't interrupting anything… 

 

“Oh God Sephiroth!!! Harder!! I want to feel your dick!! Harder!!”

“Any harder? And we'll break the wall you're up against. Relax Gen, I'll make you feel it.”

And he was. Innocent cuddling on the couch turned heated almost instantly and Genesis was in no mood to climb up a flight of stairs, get undressed and lay in bed to get completely fucked. So he practically begged Sephiroth to take him against the living room wall. He always cursed the man for being taller than him but right now that was a blessing. 

Genesis had his legs wrapped around his waist, breathing and moaning against Sephiroth's ear and held on tight. 

“Sephiroth!!! Seph, I'm coming!! Oh fuck me I'm coming!!!”

Grunting and smirking against his neck,  
Sephiroth gave a pointed thrust before he himself came, pulling Genesis with him. 

 

There night was going great.   
To bad that bad news was just around the corner…. 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will sit this storm out.   
> If only to delay the inevitable damage lurking once we open the door..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I stumbled upon a different fandom and a story prompt and got so engrossed that I kinda forgot to post this up. Baring in mind that I had this written up a while ago... Sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your kudos and interest, there is going to be a week time skip for the next chapter but it'll still follow through this chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 3.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

A knock on the door alerted Genesis to company.   
He had just finished his shower and his boyfriend was hogging the entire bathtub to himself. Smirking at the mental image of Sephiroth putting his hair up into a high bun, Genesis dressed only in his bathrobe and slippers dragged his pleasantly numb body to the front door. 

What he wasn't expecting to see was a completely drenched Cloud standing on his doorstep. 

“I know it's late and you can tell me to go. But I didn't know where else to go and I don't want to go home right now. Least of all to an empty house.”

“As if I would turn you away Cloud. Come in before you become even more soaked. Take your clothes off otherwise you'll catch a chill. Stay there until I bring back some towels and clothes for you. My heating is on. Give me a minute.”

Without even seeing if Cloud was following his instructions, Genesis practically ran up the stairs and disappeared into his room. 

Pulling away the fabric that was stuck to his skin like glue, Cloud fell out of his musings when he felt soothing hands run a towel through his hair. Looking up through the material and his hair, Cloud was surprised by who it was . 

“....Seph? Shit I forgot it was your date night. Sorry, i'll be getting outta here. Give me a second.”

Sephiroth made no attempt to remove his hands or the towel and merely pulled Cloud into a warm hug. All the while removing one hand to drape a bath sheet over Cloud's shivering frame and run a hand up and down his spine to dry him off and create more heat. 

“I always said to you that if anything happens or you need to talk? I'm always here for you Cloud. I'm not so heartless that I would push back out into the rain and allow you to catch your death out there. While I'm on that subject. Why in the world would you walk through that downpour to come all the way here? Cloud, why didn't you get a bus or a taxi? You know I would've reimbursed you.”

Not really knowing much to say about it, Cloud looked up and immediately he cried for what felt like the umpteenth time. That was all the excuse Sephiroth needed to bring them to the closest couch where he placed Cloud down, squatted between his knees, cupped Cloud's face and softly spoke. 

“What happened at the party?”

“I took all of yours and Genesis's and even Aerith's advice and told Zack that I loved him. He just waved it off casually and said ‘I love you too Cloud.’  
And to top it all off? That bastard purposed to Reno. And of course he had said yes. I couldn't stay there. I had to go so I walked and walked. Truthfully? Me coming here wasn't planned but I'm sorry for arriving unannounced like this.”

Sephiroth wasn't even listening at that point. He just heard his brother confess to his best friend and was shot down. He could see how the whole world had just all of a sudden caved in on Cloud and so he got up, sat down beside him and pulled him close. Allowing Cloud to grip his own bathrobe and cry into the material.   
He heard Genesis come in and saw the same emotions he felt internally flood over his face. 

Anger. Sadness. Pride that he took the plunge but deep regret that it turned out so badly.   
Genesis walked past them and stopped only to drop some clothes in Sephiroth's lap which he smiled at before he nodded his gratitude to Genesis who merely waved it off and headed to the kitchen. 

“Cloud. Put these on. Your clothes are utterly unwearable at the moment.”

Removing himself, Cloud looked at the items and immediately smiled, albeit a small one. 

“These are yours. I remember me trying to get this t-shirt for myself. I don't even know why I wanted this so badly. And these sweat pants.”

Laughing softly in remembrance also, Sephiroth handed them over before he spoke. 

“Well, you were a little bit skinnier back then and these would've of definitely swamped you. But I think that they should be comfortable now. They'll probably still swamp you but not so much. I'm going to the kitchen to give you some privacy as you change. That, and to make you a hot drink. We need to warm you up some more. You have blue fingers. You always did have poor circulation but that's ridiculous.”

And with that, Sephiroth picked up the towel he used to dry Cloud's hair and left. Only turning around when he heard Cloud thank him and Genesis. He smiled back and helped out his lover. 

He wasn't surprised to see Genesis hugging the wall and listening in on their conversation. 

“Is it my fault that I pushed Cloud to say what he feels to Zack? I thought that it would be easier to get over it if he didn't feel the same. I worked out well for me. Am I at fault here?”

“Absolutely not. We can't choose who people fall in love with. That's on that particular person themselves. We just make do with what is available and sometimes that's perfect. It didn't work out the way Cloud wanted it to but he nor I blame this on you. Right now he's hurting and alone. I wish I could do something, say something to Zack for doing this but my hands are tied and I refuse to upset Cloud even more so. Come, i'm sure that Cloud could do with one of your famous hugs. Hmm?”

No more words were needed. Genesis put down his cup of tea and marched in on Cloud who judging the squeal he released, was still getting changed when Genesis demanded a hug from him. All Sephiroth did was smile to himself as he made Cloud's tea and his own before he headed to join the two men he loved with all his heart. Both differently but still loved the same. 

And for now, that will be enough. 

If only temporarily… 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pause.   
> If only to remember how far we have come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps!!
> 
> I am doing a double update on this story. My stupid word document keeps making me jump paragraphs and eventually I gave up and carried this on to the next chapter.   
> Which doesn't really matter seeing as how that's the whole point of this story but still, just in case the chapter lengths are too short, now you know why. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy, and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 4.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Glass cracking under the weight of feet….

 

Blood curling screams, demanding attention they knew that they won't be getting….. 

His name being called, over and over. Not relenting in its urgency. Never holding back it's fear……. 

 

The wind and rain still hitting his already cold body…… 

The stickiness of his blood clotting to his scalp and head…… 

 

Waking up with a start, Cloud turned and saw through his window the telltale signs of the previous bad weather from a fortnight ago was turning into a full blown storm the news had warned about. 

Sephiroth had made up his mind that he would take Cloud back home. Vehemently trying to get his brother to stay, that he'll be alright, Sephiroth nevertheless persisted on going home too. And if that did little to dull the guilt, Genesis had said the same thing. 

‘It's fine Cloud. I'm not kicking you both out. But I think spending time at home will help.’

Help with what? Cloud couldn't help but be bitter about that one line. Everything has changed, Zack was now engaged and Cloud was officially broken hearted. Zack had texted him over a dozen times, asking if he was alright, if he had come down with something. He even called and left a message saying that he would rather say this to his face but seeing as he can't get in touch, would he do the honour of being his best man. 

Naturally, that broke Cloud, and just as he was about to call Zack, the man in question phoned at that precise moment and Cloud couldn't contain his sobs. He easily lied to Zack, saying that his tears were of his happiness and that he would be proud to be Zack's best man. Zack began sobbing soon after, and with an innocent ‘thanks Cloud. I love you’, he promised to come over and hung up. Those words made it so much worse. 

And now with the storm rolling in the exact same way as the accident, Cloud got up and silently went downstairs.   
Entering the living room, Cloud didn't turn on a single light as he sat down on the floor and watched the rain hit the windows. He had a fear of storms ever since that day. Waking up for the first time in three months and coming home, a passing shower with bouts of lightning had hit and Cloud shot up screaming. His mum and Sephiroth both came into his room and held and comforted him until the tremors stopped and he was able to sleep somewhat peacefully. They had spoken with a therapist and she stated that the impact of the weather had brought back the car accident. In essence it was a type of PTSD, not severe but there. She assured them that it'll pass but it'll take time. 

And sure enough it did. He still got nightmares when grey clouds rolled in, but not as frequently. And not as bad as before. 

“Cloud?”

He really really wasn't surprised when Sephiroth had come down. And with a blanket in his arms, Sephiroth sat down beside him, wrapped the blanket around his brother’s shoulders before he gave him a warm one armed hug before he spoke softly. 

“Can't sleep? You know, it's not a problem you coming to my room. I never once thought of this as childish. You know you can stay with me until the rain passes.”

Smiling softly, Cloud nodded in agreement before he loud clap of thunder boomed through the walls, followed immediately by a sharp downpour of rain.   
In instinct, Cloud flinched, gripped the side of his head, hard enough to cause his ears to go red and began to rock himself where he was sitting. 

It brought everything back. The thunder reminded him of the car rolling, the frame creaking and breaking as it plowed down the ditch and through large trees. The rain hitting the glass reminded him of when he was pulled from the wreckage, lying on the ground like a puppet lying on the floor, no-one manipulating it's strings. 

He was aware of Sephiroth sitting in front of him now. On his knees and gently prying his hands away from his head. 

“Cloud. Cloud you need to let go. Look at me. It's all alright, no-one and nothing is hurting you right now. It's just me and you. We're safe Cloud. Your safe. Come back to me.”

One finger at a time, Sephiroth managed to pry the deathlock grip Cloud had on his skull and when Cloud literally slumped against him, Sephiroth easily picked him up and carried him bridal style back up the stairs and to his room. 

Sephiroth had naturally took the master bedroom, buying his own king-size bed and refurbished the room to his own liking, Sephiroth also refurbished his old room which became Cloud's new one. His brother was ecstatic to have a bigger room, not that the one he had before wasn't but still. 

Placing the fragile young man down on his bed, Sephiroth went to his own ensuite bathroom, got out a clean washcloth and ran it under warm water before he re-emerged, sat down beside the upward fetal position Cloud and cleaned his tear stained face and softly murmured to him. 

“You will get over this Cloud. You always do. Do you want to talk about it?”

He knew that that Cloud wouldn't. Knew that just like the last times this has happened, Cloud would thank him then return to his bed, where he'll stew in his own misery. But then, to Sephiroth's surprise, Cloud unfolded himself a little bit before he spoke softly.   
“Zack asked me to be his best man. I said yes.”

“I see. I do hope he's not planning on marrying Reno the same day as my wedding.”

That had brought a giggle out of Cloud, Much to Sephiroth's relief. Three days after the party, Sephiroth had indeed purposed and dramatically Genesis demanded why it took so long. Naturally, Cloud began laughing full blown and practically fell off the chair he was sitting on. In Sephiroth's defence, Genesis was too nosy for his own good and Sephiroth had to hide his attentions away. 

“No, he knows not to take me away from your own special day. I guess it's official now huh? I am destined to watch someone I love marry someone else. How pissed off do you think Zack would be if I object to his union?”

Laughing softly, Sephiroth couldn't give him an answer before Cloud's face crinkled up and he began crying anew, all the while speaking through his harsh breathing. 

“It's really happening. I am alone.”

Hearing his brother, now on the verge of a panic attack say those words, Sephiroth's laughter died down and immediately he pulled Cloud into a warm hug. Rocking him back and forth all the while murmuring to his temple. 

“Shhh Cloud. It's alright. You are most certainly not alone. I will always be there for you no matter what. There is someone out there for you and that isn't Zack. Calm down Cloud, you'll be alright. Focus on my breathing. It's alright.”

 

Twenty minutes later, three glasses of water and a hand carding through blond hair and Cloud was asleep back in his own room. Not soundly asleep but asleep all the same. 

 

“Gen!”  
“Angeal!! Finally arrived have we?”

Laughing softly, the pair met each other half way and gave the other a warm hug in greeting. The pair had been childhood friends, practically brothers and despite popular belief, Angeal wasn't the one that Genesis confessed his love to. Angeal had been travelling the world as a scientist in the biochemical field and this visit although business related, wouldn't stop him to saying hello to dear friends. 

“Alright I know you're dying to show me. Let's see it.”

“See what? Honestly Angeal, I have no idea what you mean.”

Genesis couldn't help but laugh at the look Angeal was throwing him. 

“Spare me the dramatics Genesis. The engagement ring. Let me see.”

Immediately hearing that, Genesis displayed the silver band with a single ruby sitting smack in the middle. 

“It's beautiful Gen. I'm surprised that you didn't drive Sephiroth mad.”

“I didn't mean to insist so badly!! When he finally told me what he was planning all along, I felt so bad. Luckily he's an amazing person and his baby brother was there to bring comic relief. He literally fell off the chair when I had a go at Sephiroth. It's a good thing I genuinely love his little brother, otherwise I would've gave Seph a real lecture.”

“Speaking of. How is he doing? Is he better now?”

Smiling softly in confirmation, Genesis led the pair to a café where they would talk in more depth. Angeal was floating around when news of the car accident hit him. He was at the hospital the moment he get spare time off and he saw an absolutely broken Sephiroth leaning on Genesis's chest. Angeal personally didn't know much about his brother, they weren't close back then and Cloud always locked himself away in his room when he and Angeal came over. 

Everything he knew about the blond was from Sephiroth, Genesis and of course, Zack. He had known Zack since he left high school and was his mentor during that time they instantly clicked and remained best friends since. So when Zack called, sobbing hysterically down the phone saying that his friend was in a coma, Angeal realised that it was Sephiroth's brother he was referring to. 

“He's doing very well.” Genesis responded after they placed their orders to answer Angeal's question. 

“He's in the process of his finals so he's been cooped up studying. If we're lucky. We'll see him tonight.”

“I would like that. Zack keeps going on and on about the kid and I have seen how much Sephiroth has changed because of what happened. I would like to meet him.”

Smiling softly, Genesis began to sip his tea that has arrived and sat back to hear all about Angeal's latest journeys. 

 

“Cloud. Found you at last!! Do you have any idea how hard I've been looking for you mister?”

“....Sorry. Been cramming my homework in before finals begin. What's up?”

It's been two weeks since Zack's proposal and if Cloud was being honest to himself? He was intentionally avoiding Aerith because of said news. 

He knew that she meant well, that she was just as upset for Cloud as he was himself. But truthfully? He had enough with the well placed sympathy. What's done is done. Now all he can do is buckle down for the exams and prepare himself for two weddings. 

 

Sitting on the chair opposite Cloud, Aerith smiled softly before she spoke. 

“I just wanted to say that. Cloud? Don't cut yourself off from me. I am still your friend and you haven't made things awkward for me either.   
Cloud?”

 

But he barely heard her. 

All he felt was a splitting headache before he blacked out…… 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our memories won't change.  
> It's just how we perceive them that does..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.   
> The second chapter for today.   
> This follows directly from the previous one and it's a little bit darker than the ones before it. 
> 
> I'll probably be jumping back to the time when they were kids again down the line, but these two ideas were bugging me as I slept so I had to write them out. 
> 
> I'm already planning the next chapter, again it'll pick up where this one left off so don't worry about the abrupt ending. Believe me, I wanted to get all of this written out in the previous chapter but I got annoyed with my documents jumping paragraphs on me.... I hate it sometimes.. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping to pick up 'doesn't time fly' in a day or two. I have written the newest chapters up, just need time to check over them.   
> But hopefully soon.   
> Anyway, enjoy again, thanks for your comments and kudos and interest too. 
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 5.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Angeal. It's been a while.”

“Indeed it has. Have you got a minute to catch up with an old friend?”

“For you? I have ten.”

Laughing, Angeal took his coat off and followed Sephiroth to the kitchen. 

“It's quiet here. No Cloud? I've been truly looking forward to meeting him at last. I hear such amazing things about him from you, Zack and Genesis. Especially Gen, and you know how highly he has to think of you before he actually starts to speak of you.”

Chuckling knowingly at that particular statement, Sephiroth handed Angeal over a glass of wine before he spoke. 

“That I do know. Cloud is actually in class but because he's doing his finals, he should be home in about ten minutes. You can wait, can't you?”

Before Angeal could confirm that, the house line went off, prompting Sephiroth to excuse himself and go answer the phone. 

“Yes. That's correct. When? How is he? I see. Thank-you I'll be there as soon as possible.”

“Sephiroth? What's wrong?”

“It's Cloud. He's been rushed to the hospital.”

Pulling out his car keys, Angeal informed Sephiroth that he would drive them. It was a simple gesture but it made everything easier for Sephiroth. Angeal grabbed his coat and the pair solemnly made their way. 

 

“Miss Gainsborough. How are you?”

“I'm sorry!! I wasn't paying him any attention. I should've noticed Cloud's discomfort.”  
Gently, Sephiroth placed a hand on her shoulder before he eased her fear of him being angry with her. 

“There is no blame to be accounted for. If you weren't there, this would be an entirely different story. They have sedated Cloud and are taking him up for an MRI scan.”

Nodding that she understood, Aerith sat down, still clutching Cloud's bloody blazer like a safety blanket. 

Cloud had began to feel nauseous and immediately he threw up. Standing up to help, Aerith immediately winced at the heat radiating from Cloud's forehead but before she could even get someone's attention, Cloud immediately complained about the throbbing pain in his head before he collapsed to the ground. The last thing Aerith saw when the ambulance arrived was Cloud hemorrhaging severely through his nose. 

 

An hour had passed with no word or update regarding Cloud's condition and soon enough, Sephiroth, Angeal and Aerith were joined by Zack, Reno and Genesis who immediately crouched down by Sephiroth's seated form and silently gave him his support by cupping his face and brushing away silver hair away from pained features. 

“Hey puppy. It's good to see you again. Despite the current circumstances.”

Smiling sadly, Zack hugged Angeal and introduced his fiancé to him. 

“Erm Reno, this is Angeal Hewley. He used to be my tutor. Angeal? This is Reno. Soon to be a Fair.”

Smiling softly, Angeal extended his hand which Reno took without hesitation before Angeal spoke softly. 

“It's a pleasure to meet the man who managed to tame the puppy. I would love to have dinner with you two. Once we know Cloud is fine first.”

“Yeah I would love that. Zack has told me so much about you. It would be to hear war stories of Zack's past.”

Ignoring Zack's whining, Angeal was about to speak up when a doctor came over and immediately all eyes were on Sephiroth and the physician. 

“Cloud had suffered a blood clot which ruptured. It is a possibility that it happened during the accident and has just built up over the years. He's in surgery to relieve some pressure. It's relatively intrusive and he can visitors when we are done. He'll be staying in hospital for observation but he's expected to make a full recovery.”

Words couldn't sum up just how relieved everyone was in hearing that.   
Each one of them were reliving the car accident of five years ago and Sephiroth turned around and saw the same ghost haunting both Genesis and Zack respectively. 

“Today has been a shock. Allow me to drop you home Miss Gainsborough. You as well Zack. I know you. It wouldn't do any good for you to sit around and wait, and I don't think that you'll do Sephiroth any favours making him worry about your own concerns either. He'll call when he hears something concrete.”

Angeal left no argument for Zack and Aerith to use. Saying goodbye to Sephiroth and Genesis, the pair along with Reno and Angeal left to head home. Hopefully they'll be able put this way, way behind them. 

 

 

Twelve years ago……… 

 

“He's not getting far. Is he?”

“Relax. He'll find his way. And once he does? His feet will guide him. They always do when they have a destination.”

 

A nearly one year old Cloud was stumbling around in the garden. Both his mum and dad, as well as Sephiroth were outside enjoying the summer. Their dad Hojo was worried that Cloud wasn't walking yet, Sephiroth wasn't a slow developer and he couldn't understand why it wasn't the same with his baby brother. 

But then soon enough, Cloud rocked his way over and began to step straight to Sephiroth who was sitting at the outside table and chairs. Looking down, the six years old silver haired boy got off his backside and crouched down just in time to put his hands on small hips and steadied the baby. He barely took notice of a camera flash, all he saw was his baby brother holding on to his forearms, big, blue eyes looking up at him and a watery smile on his chubby face. And all he did was smile back. 

 

Eight years ago….. 

 

“Do you think he'll like it?”

“I'm sure he'll love it Sweetheart. Afterall, the most precious gift always comes from the heart, it's not something that can be thrown away.”

Six years old and full of so much happiness and joy, Cloud held in his tiny hands a white box that he had spent three years working on. Every Saturday til now, his mum and dad gave him one gil each for him to put away. It took awhile but eventually he had enough to create this gift. And today's the day he'll give it to his role model. 

That thought crossed his mind just as the front door opened and in came his personal hero. Eleven years old and Sephiroth was already gaining so much popularity. He tons of friends and admirers, so much so that he was barely in the house anymore.   
Glancing sideways at his brother, Sephiroth merely eyed the box before he greeted his mum before he entered the kitchen to say hi to his dad. Not however before he said something to Cloud. 

“It's silly to hold on to that box Cloud. You maybe six but still. Who carries a box around with them?”

He never saw the sadness come into blue eyes, never saw pink lips quiver, never saw his mum frown at him before she gathered her son into her arms.   
Not that he really cared anyway…. 

 

Six years ago…… 

 

He watched on through the window as his brother said his goodbyes to his friends before coming into the family home. Cloud still kept his gift, the box still as white as the day he brought it home and the contents still as fresh as they were made. He looks at the picture inside it and wonders what he did wrong. He wasn't even aware that he was frowning until he was called out on it. 

“Why are you screwing up your face? Nobody asked you to like my friends.”

“Sephiroth!!! Watch your tone boy!! Don't speak to him like that!!”

Ignoring his father scolding his brother, Cloud rung his hands on his lap before he spoke softly. 

“Why don't you smile at me anymore?”

“You want the honest answer?”

Shocked, Cloud looked up to see his brother smirking nastily at him before he replied. 

“Because I don't see anything to smile at.”

“SEPHIROTH!!! Apologise at once!!”

Turning towards his father, Sephiroth casually explained that he was always told to tell the truth. Apologising would be contradictory and so he didn't. 

He went upstairs and peering over his shoulder, he saw silent tears fall down his brother’s face, silent sobs wracking his frame and his mother holding him tightly. He was going to ask what was in that box, he knew his brother hadn't thrown it out. But right now, he really couldn't care less…. 

 

 

Present day.. 

 

He sat down on the floor beside the couch and frowned hard at the sight. 

It took another week before Cloud was aloud to go home. The doctor had warned that he may have headaches but that they should stabilise as his blood flow returns to normal.   
Lucrecia, their mother had come down sooner rather than later. Obviously her son told her of his engagement to Genesis and she was coming down to take them out for dinner. Then she was informed of Cloud's collapse and she bought her trip forward. Their father couldn't make it but he did call everyday to see how Cloud's condition was now. 

“Don't frown so much. You're too young to get wrinkles.”

Looking up, Sephiroth saw that same loving smile on his mother's face before he massaged Cloud's calf through the blanket around his body. 

“I was just thinking of the past. That white box that Cloud had, do you know what was in it and what happened to it?”

Humming knowingly, Lucrecia shifted slightly, careful not to jostle the blond haired head in her lap. Mindful of the tiny bandage on his temple, Lucrecia soothed away stress lines and gently massaged his scalp before she spoke softly. 

“It's still here. There is a fake wall section in Cloud's wardrobe. Bring it down. There is something you need to see and be told.”

Looking and feeling confused, Sephiroth nevertheless got up and silently headed to collect the mystery item. 

 

Sitting crossed legged in the middle of the living room, Sephiroth stared at the tiny jigsaw pieces when his mum spoke. 

“Cloud was looking through the photos and saw the one I took when he began to walk. He was so fascinated by the smile on your face and he wanted to see it again. So he saved up his pocket money and got that photo turned into that puzzle. It comes with glue and a frame, once it's complete, he was going to let you have it.”

At that precise moment , Cloud began to stir and the first thing he saw was his brother sitting directly in front of him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, I think. I thought I asked you to get rid of that box mum.”

Laughing softly, Lucrecia waved it off as she sat down on the floor, tipped the contents out. 

 

It was a simple order. The three of them were going to do the puzzle.   
And it was about time to…. 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stands still for no-one.  
> And yet, we all try and make it stop, if only for a reprieve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Double update today!!  
> I know that I have stopped each chapter abruptly. But know that it isn't intentional and that the rest of the story will follow immediately after in the next chapter, as these two will demonstrate now.
> 
> Hopefully it isn't too rushed or off putting but you have my apologies if it is and my gratitude for enjoying this so far. 
> 
> So, here's two chapters for today, I'm actually in the swing of things so I'll have the next chapter up later, perhaps even tomorrow!!
> 
> Enjoy, and comments are always welcome.  
> Thanks also for your kudos and patience as well!!
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 6.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Cloud just sat upright numbly as he watched his mother and brother break the virginity of his twelve year old present for his brother.  
He knew he should feel happy that this is finally happening, after all he wanted this to happen for so long. And now that it is? He didn't know how he felt. 

“Cloud. Can I talk to you?”

Turning towards his brother, Cloud looked at his mum who merely nodded in silent confirmation before she headed to the kitchen to get them something to eat and drink.  
Once it was just the two siblings, Sephiroth kneeled so he was at the same height as Cloud's sitting form and spoke softly. 

 

“I will be the first to admit that I wasn't the best big brother out there. I know that I said that I would spend the rest of my days making it up to you. But before I do that, there is one more thing I need to do. Will you let me?”

Nodding slowly, Cloud watched and waited as Sephiroth cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together. And with a gentle kiss to his forehead, Sephiroth pulled back slightly, still keeping his hands on Cloud's face and softly spoke. 

“I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said to you that day. What we're doing now isn't an obligation, it's a way to heal those wounds. Will you forgive me?”

Cloud's sobbing and hiccup laden words of confirmation was all that was needed for Sephiroth to gently lift Cloud off the couch and sit him down beside him where he kept an arm around his shoulders until they had finished their food and proceeded to do the puzzle. 

 

 

“So, any ideas on colour schemes and seating arrangements?”

“Not yet. But Genesis is pretty much open to anything.”

“That he is!!!”

They had finished their puzzle and was waiting for the glue to dry and so with nothing else to do, they decided to talk about the weddings. 

“Well that aside. I'm surprised Zack is settling down. He was always such a hyper young man. Good grief, do I feel bad for Reno!! We all need to have dinner together. My treat of course.”

Smiling sadly, Cloud pulled the blanket around his body just a little bit tighter when his mum spoke again. 

“I'm sorry it's not you that he's marrying baby.”

Hearing that, Cloud's head shot straight up which caused some pain to him. Feeling Sephiroth's hand massaging his neck soothingly, Cloud shot him daggers before Lucrecia explained herself. 

“It's not his fault baby. I knew you were in love with Zack the moment you were old enough to know what love is. I've been waiting for years for you to tell him. Regardless of him marrying someone else, i'll always love him dearly.”

“I blew my chances. It's no-one’s fault but my own. I'm going to be his best man.”

“Which is a big mistake if you ask me.”

“Sephiroth…. Please don't..”

Looking between her sons, Lucrecia was about to ask what that means when Cloud beat her to it. 

“I already confessed to him, told him that I loved him only to get told that he loves me too.”

And then realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. 

“But just as a friend. Oh sweetheart.”

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, Cloud turned more sideways and slowly lowered himself to the ground and placed a cushion that fell from the couch on Sephiroth's lap and soon after his head followed suit. 

Lucrecia meanwhile wasn't about to let this matter go. 

“Sephiroth? What's wrong? C'mon I know my children and I know you aren't happy with this situation. What is it?”

Frowning more to himself than the reason behind it, Sephiroth merely placed his hand on Cloud's head, began to play with his hair and spoke softly. 

“Me and Genesis told Cloud that confronting Zack about his feelings would ease his burdens. We knew that pining after someone isn't healthy. Not that it mattered, Zack mistook everything my brother has said and threw it back into his face. I am not angry with Zack for loving someone else, i'm just upset that he's been so blatantly ignorant towards Cloud and making him see his marriage to someone else.”

Frowning softly also, Lucrecia merely nodded in understanding before she gave her boys a kiss goodnight and headed to the spare room for the night. Sighing heavily, Sephiroth eased Cloud up, into his arms and carried him to his own room, luckily for him, Cloud was already ready for bed. Tucking him in, Sephiroth gave Cloud a lingering kiss to his temple before heading to bed himself. 

 

“Oh please, that didn't happen!!”  
“Don't be insulted Zack, we know you!!”

It was two weeks later and as promised, Lucrecia took her sons, Zack, Reno and Genesis to dinner. Everyone was suited and booted for the occasion and just when Cloud couldn't feel anymore depressed about all the wedding cheer, Zack inadvertently made him feel a hell of alot worse. 

“So Cloud, seeing as how you are my bestest friend in the entire world, and the fact that you are the epitome of awesome. Are you going to bring a date? You know you're more than welcome to.”

Feeling his brother’s and Genesis's eyes on him, Cloud shrugged his shoulders before putting on a cheery smile and responded. 

“And show you up on your wedding day? Yeah, I don't think so. Thank-you anyways.”

Immediately hearing that, Zack and Reno burst out into laughter while Lucrecia chuckled also, that was the perfect distraction needed for Cloud to excuse himself and grab some fresh air.

Undoing his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, Cloud ran a hand through his hair, careful not to jostle the stitches. Sighing heavily, Cloud took a moment to calm his emotions before he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Cloud? Thought you were with your family. Are you alright?”

Looking up at the night sky and patted the spot beside him in invitation, Tifa took off her apron and sat down beside him and waited for Cloud to speak.  
The restaurant they had gone to was run by Tifa's father. They had known each other since high school but they didn't fully become friends until Cloud awoke from his coma. 

“I'm alright, just needed some air. All the wedding talk is suffocating me. Don't get me wrong, i'm happy for my brother and Zack. It's just getting to be too much. That's all.”

Humming in understanding, Tifa merely bumped their shoulders before she spoke. 

“Especially when you are going alone and having everything you could possibly wish and hope for being pushed in your face. It's not so nice seeing it from the outside is it? Weddings, valentine's. Romance sucks when none comes your way.”

Laughing softly in agreement, Cloud leant his head backwards and blinked away his tears, unfortunately Tifa saw them. But before she could even speak up, Cloud beat her to it. 

“Love. They make it sound and feel so magical. That once given, people should never let it go. It doesn't don't give you rules for when you fall in love, only to have it shunned.”

Hearing that, Tifa was about to ask what had happened when Genesis unceremoniously sat down right behind Cloud, wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders and pulled him backwards. Looking sideways, Cloud raised an eyebrow before Genesis gently smiled and spoke. 

“Your mum and my future mum has such a melody sounding laugh. I'm never around much and when I do hear her, it's through the phone. Though as pleasing as that is to my ears, what really brightens my mood is seeing you happy. I know what Zack said hurt you and I'm sorry for the pain you are feeling but your brother and the man I love is about to kill him. Be a good sport and help.”

Sighing heavily, Cloud disentangled himself from Genesis and gave Tifa a quick kiss to her cheek before she mutters in his ear that she'll be coming over to his place later on tonight.  
Nodding that he would be up, Cloud nodded to Gen to lead the way, and with a warm smile, Genesis took his hand and led the pair back to their table.  
Already hearing raised voices, Cloud hoped he could defuse the tension quickly before words better left unsaid are spoken out loud…. 

 

“Sephiroth? Please don't make a scene tonight darling.”

“I'm not making any scene out of anything. I just hope that Zack engages with his brain before he speaks. It would certainly improve on the possibility of hurtful things being said.”

“What exactly did I say that was insulting?!! I don't get you at times, first you disapproved of my friendship with Cloud, only for him to nearly die and now this. What have I done?!!”

“...Zack. You've done nothing.”  
Three pairs of eyes fell on Cloud's face and Sephiroth could see plainly the distress sitting comfy on his features. Zack of course could see it too but none of them had a chance to speak when Cloud spoke up again. 

“I just haven't really paid much attention to things going on, especially with your engagement Zack. I er, I found someone I liked a few months back, we spoke not long after your proposal actually. He was crazy attractive you know? Anyway I kinda put myself out there and it didn't work out. We're still friends. I guess you mentioning dates didn't help any. Don't worry about Seph, it's nothing to do with you. I'm tired anyway, so I'm just gonna head home.”

And with that explanation ending abruptly, Cloud said his goodbyes to his mum, then to his brother then to Zack and Reno before he pushed Genesis into his chair and headed to the front before anyone else, especially Cloud could elaborate further. Cloud knew that Tifa was finishing up her shift and the pair walked back to their respective homes.  
Where they also knew that they could talk uninterrupted about what's really going on…… 

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wait.  
> We wait until we know it's time to go..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!  
> Here's the second chapter for today. 
> 
> This is where the tags for assault comes in.  
> Although not graphic, please refrain from reading if it sets off triggers, and please know that it's never my intention to insult or make light of these scenarios. 
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. To make sure that it's not confusing, all chapters will follow exactly after the previous one, so just in case, please read chapter six before this one. 
> 
> Thanks again, enjoy and comments are always welcome.  
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 7.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“So, am I gonna have to play twenty questions with you to find out what's bothering you? Or are you going to be a good sport and tell me instead?”

It took twenty minutes to reach the back roads that would lead Cloud and Tifa to where they live and in that time, Cloud had remained tight lipped about what's going on inside his head. That gave Tifa enough time to ask him herself. 

“You know, we all have regrets. Mine is waiting until you awoke from your coma to become friends with you. Cloud? Whatever you tell me is held with the utmost confidence that I won't tell a soul about. You have been behaving odd tonight which is weird considering the occasion of your dinner. Talk to me. Maybe I can help.”

Cloud couldn't help but scoff at that line of talk. Help. How exactly was anyone supposed to help him deal with the fact that he's fallen in love with his best friend? And that said best friend is now engaged and is going to get married in less than six months time? Clearly though, Cloud had to explain himself and his attitude, judging by the raised eyebrow of Tifa's, that is. 

“Tifa. No offence but you can't help me. Not you, my brother, his fiancé or my mum can. This is my problem and no-one else's. This has nothing to do with anyone and this can't be solved like some test. This? What I'm feeling? Is a lost cause. I'm tired of the sympathetic looks, the understanding remarks and well intentioned words. I have resided myself and that's that.”

“Ok…. Cloud? I have absolutely no idea. Zilch, zip, nada comprehension of what you are talking about here. Humour me, what is it?”

Turning towards Tifa, Cloud merely allowed the tears that he was holding in all night to be released before he spoke again. Being somewhat proud that his voice didn't break, not even once. 

“I'm in love with Zack. Told him actually and he completely misunderstood. I knew he can sometimes be an airhead but still. And then he goes and purposes to Reno. I'm standing right there you know? At the party, in the rain. And now? Now I'm Zack's best man at his wedding. It's actually the story of my life, everything that is bad could only happen to me, and on more than one occasion. I get into a car accident, put into a coma, for me to develop feelings for Zack, only then to have a bleed to the brain and rushed to hospital. Again. So please tell me Tifa, how are you going to ‘help’ me?”

Cloud didn't wait for an answer, he just took Tifa's hand in his own and walked her to her home like a gentleman does. All the while, blatantly ignoring the small sniffles that Tifa released. That, and her tears and her head resting against his shoulder as they carried on walking. 

 

 

 

Two weeks later. 

 

“Come on, let's get this started!!”

It took a lot of fudging around to get their timetables sorted out, but finally Zack, Reno, Cloud and a few more of their friends had finally gotten around to celebrate their engagement. This was to be a party and the stag night at the same time as they rarely had the chance to get together like this. 

“Dude!! We are OK?!! Chill. Look, the night is still young, our boy Cloud is officially well enough to down some booze. Zack? Stop panicking, this is your night and Reno's!!”

Yes, leave it to Kunsel to calm Zack down. It was true though, Cloud was finally given permission to drink as he was no longer on blood thinners or any kind of medication for his brain surgery. Although limited to a couple of beers for now, none of them were going to rely solely on alcohol to have a good time. 

“Speaking of, Cloud? How are you? I do hope that Sephiroth isn't riding your ass too much!! Especially with his own wedding coming around!”

Shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, Cloud took a swig of beer before he answered Reno's question. He didn't know that much about his brother or even know his brother personally either, whatever he heard, Zack was the one he heard it from. And considering his opinions on his brother, he knew what Zack told him. As biased as it was. 

“I'm fine actually. I've got my finals official hand in date in two days time, my headaches are few in between. And regarding my brother? He's actually mellow considering he's getting married in less than two weeks time. They already know where they're getting married, our suits came by yesterday, all the invitations are responded to and Tifa's father is holding the after party and catering services. What can I say? My brother knows how to plan.”

Humming and impressed noises were heard around the table once Cloud had finished speaking however something didn't feel right. Two tables away, Cloud felt eyes on him the moment he sat down, apparently he had an admirer and he really couldn't care less about. However before he a chance to go over and tell the guy he's not interested, Zack smiled before he wrapped an arm around his shoulders before he asked a question. 

“Sooo. Where are you gonna live once they get married then? Seph is bound to sell the house and let's face it? Genesis has a sweet little bungalow in the rural district. It practically screams masculinity. I know Kunsel is looking for a roomie.”

He knew that what Zack told him was the truth. Cloud wasn't naivè to think that once Sephiroth got married, he wouldn't want to have the space just for himself and Genesis. If only to not have to worry about their privacy being interrupted.  
But honestly, it wasn't really that high up on his priority list. With school work and his health issues, the last thing Cloud was thinking about was homelessness. And that's not that far away, when he actually thought about it. 

“I don't know really. They'll be having their honeymoon three days after the wedding, they're going across the coast to one of Gen’s villas for a fortnight. That'll give me time to get a job and prepare myself.”

Frowning softly, Zack realised that he had inadvertently put more pressure on Cloud's shoulders than intended. He, like Cloud and his fiancé were still in university. But while Zack's and Reno's degrees also came with full employment at the campus, Cloud's didn't. He had tuition fees to pay for. Not to mention medical bills that he knew his family took care of. But as they said, Sephiroth is starting a new chapter in his life. His priorities would definitely shift some, and while Cloud is more than capable of finding work suited to his skill set, it won't be enough to get by on. 

And judging by the looks on everybody's faces at their table, they knew it too. Knowing all too well that he'll be the centre of more sympathy and well intentions, Cloud smiled before he patted the arm around his shoulders and spoke softly but with confidence . 

“Look. I appreciate your concerns and whatnot but nothing is going to change with whatever it is you all want to say. I'll get by, like I always have done. Look, tonight isn't about me, it's about this idiot on my shoulders and the idiot opposite me who's both brave and foolish to take him.”

Immediately, howls of laughter was emitted from their group before Zack whispered softly in Cloud's ear, which inadvertently caused more worry for Cloud. 

“Well I'm sure you'll be fine. Afterall, we finish studies in three weeks. We will be free at last.”

Smiling softly, Cloud nodded in agreement before he excused himself to get some fresh air. All the booze in the air plus the negative conversation was starting to drag him down.  
Reaching the stairs and leaning on the metal railings, Cloud ran a hand through his hair before he felt a hand grope his backside and slurred words hitting his ears. 

“You seem depressed honey. I have a way to ease the tension, want to play?”

Those sick comments were followed through by a barely concealed erection being massaged against his clothed bottom and a moan. Cloud immediately felt repulsed and immediately flung his head backwards, effectively throwing the bastard away and judging by the curse and blood trailing down his face? A broken nose too. 

“You blond prick! You're gonna pay for this!”  
Cloud barely had enough room to dodge the incoming punch, he awkwardly flipped over the railing, scraping his bare arms on concrete and shedding skin in the process.  
Ignoring the pain as the air touched his wounds and Ignoring the feel of blood sticking to his skin, Cloud looked around and found that no-one else was on the streets. He knew what his attacker wanted, he also knew that he'll put up one hell of a fight to prevent it. But he wasn't expecting the man to pick up a discarded beer bottle, break it and lunge towards him. 

The man was intoxicated, but even in his drunken stupor, he was dangerously near accurate and Cloud was using all his stamina and adrenaline to keep away. The fighting was taking them further and further away from the main street and immediately Cloud flinched when his back hit a dead end wall. And his would be rapist knew it too. 

“Well well blondie. It's just the two of us now. Stop playing hard to get. Drop your pants, let me show you a good time huh?”

There wasn't a way out of this. He was literally backed into a corner, his adversary had the tactical advantage. He had the means to escape and he had the means to do serious injury to Cloud. Well, if this was about to go down, Cloud was sure as hell he'll go down swinging. 

Faking his surrender, Cloud sat down on the floor and waited as his attacker approached. He felt repulsed even more so when he heard squelching noises and made the mistake of looking up. The man was mastubating to relieve some of the pent up sexual tension and immediately Cloud looked away. He just needed to buy himself some time before he made his comeback. 

“You are a piece of work, you know? You got me near coming with how you moved. But don't worry, we'll both be coming together.”

At that precise moment, his attacker grabbed his head and that was all Cloud needed. Immediately he bit down hard against the cock that was damn well shoved in his face. Using the man's screams, Cloud gave him another kick in the stomach before he ran. 

Never once looking back.. 

 

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't always fun and games.   
> Sometimes, there is drama..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps!!
> 
> So sorry for the delay, I wanted to finish the second chapter before I posted them both up.   
> Hopefully I'll get better in regards to my timing but I do apologise in advance. 
> 
> This chapter is where the rating applies, although nothing graphic or dark, the elements are there so please keep clear if this is distressing and though fictional, please believe when I say that under no circumstances do I intend to insult or demeanour anyone in regards to this topic manner. 
> 
> That being said, thanks for your patience, comments and kudos, they are appreciated. Enjoy these two chapters and hopefully I'll be back sooner. 
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 8.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

He didn't know where he was going, how long he had been running. Nor did he have a place in mind to run to. Cloud just kept going and going, only slowing down slightly to check back periodically to see if his attacker had got up and tailed him for revenge and more so. 

Finally his lungs screamed in protest at his abuse of them and Cloud just collapsed where he stood. Realisation of what had occurred and what nearly did dawned on him and immediately he threw up. He was assaulted, he he was nearly stabbed and had bit a stranger's genitals. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. Even more alarming was the fact that he had left everything at the bar, safe in Zack's keeping. He had no money, no phone and he had quite literally ran to the opposite end of town, having fear and survival instinct kick in and lead. 

Dry heaving once he had ridden his stomach of it's contents, Cloud wiped away the saliva and sick with his hand before he saw a fountain that would serve it's purpose of cleaning him up. Puke and all. 

His legs shakily led him to the edge and immediately Cloud plonked himself down, none too gently either and began to wash his hands and face. Cupping some water and rinsing his mouth also, Could spat the water out and grimaced at the state of his arms.   
He had six identical slashes on each of his forearms, not to mention the tiny little scrapes when he flipped himself over and landed on the floor. Skin was hanging off and fresh and dry blood caked his arms. The effects of his medication was still in his system, and although not as potent, the blood thinners had done enough so that he wasn't scabbing right away, nor was he bleeding out either. It was in-between. 

Wincing, Cloud gingerly began to clean the wounds, removing dirt and skin and ruining his clothes with bloodied water covering him.   
He was picking off a surprisingly large skin flap off when a voice broke the silence. 

“Are you alright young man?”

Looking up, Cloud was met with a pair of warm eyes and a concern frown. Knowing better than to trust a stranger, especially after tonight's events, Cloud shrugged his shoulders and carried on his task before he spoke, never once looking back up again. 

“I'm fine. Not that it's any of your business. I don't have any money, nor do I have my phone so there isn't much on me worth mugging. Unless you want my sneakers.”

The stranger merely sighed heavily before he sat down a little bit away from Cloud and spoke softly. 

“Your brashness actually reminded me of a couple of people I know. One is so dramatic while the other oozes boredom when he speaks. Honestly, sometimes it's like going to the opera!! You don't appear to be ‘fine’ and those cuts will get infected if left alone.”

“Now you sound like my brother. Always thinking he know best. Always trying to protect me from the world. I don't need babying. I can take care of myself. And no offence either, but your friends seem more trouble than they're worth.”

Hearing that, the stranger immediately began laughing which caused Cloud to look up and frown. Before he could ask why though, the stranger spoke again, breath heavy due to the laughter still in his voice. 

“Now you sound like a young man I know too. He's always running around, told me the same thing actually. ‘Angeal, one of these days I'm going to kill them’. Good grief.”

“.....Angeal?...”

Turning around, Angeal looked and saw wary blue eyes looking at him. 

“Yes that's me. I take it you heard my name before?”

“Sort of. Do you know Zack Fair then?”

“Oh do I ever!! He's an undergraduate of mine. I take it you know him too then?”

“Yeah. Yeah I've been his friend since school.”

Realisation hit Angeal and immediately he got up crouched down by Cloud's feet and carefully placed his hands on his kneecaps, perfectly aware of the tenseness in Cloud's posture the moment he moved, and also of the fear in his eyes. 

“I know who you are now. I must say though this isn't how I wanted to meet you finally. Would it help and calm you to know that I am best friends with Genesis Rhapsodos and I know your brother Sephiroth also?”

Wide eyes turned towards the hands on his knees before tears he had been holding in sprang loose and he spoke softly. 

“Can. If possible, can you call my brother please? I.. Something happened.”

Frowning hard but in understanding, Angeal took one of Cloud's bloody hands into his own while his other hand got his phone and speed dialed Sephiroth. 

‘Good evening Angeal. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?’

“Good evening yourself. I have in my company a young man. Perhaps you can speak to him?”

‘Angeal. I am not interested in the youth of the next generation. This better not be a joke, old friend.’

He was well aware that he was toying with Sephiroth, but this was needed, especially since Cloud was hyperventilating where he sat and Angeal's comforting hand squeezing his own was helping, but not much. 

“Trust me. Genesis isn't even aware I'm calling and considering how well you can get people to just stop and listen to your voice. Sephiroth? Please?”

Sighing heavily but in defeat, Sephiroth gave his consent and Angeal gave his phone to Cloud who just listened to his brother’s voice, all the while actually believing that he was in fact speaking to him and that Angeal wasn't playing with his emotional state right now. 

‘My friend believes that you require someone to speak to. What's your name and how can I help?’

“.....”

‘Hello?’

“.....Seph. It's you…”

‘Cloud?!! What happened?!! Put Angeal on the phone. Now please.’

Cloud knew his brother was pissed at Angeal being uncooperative, but Cloud needed that to happen. 

“It's not his fault. Seph? Can you come and get me. I… I got attacked..”

‘Where are you? Cloud where is Zack? That man was supposed to look after you? And where is your phone?’

It was too much. Sephiroth's anger and concerns. His own trauma that transpired. Looking up at Angeal, Cloud couldn't control his breathing anymore and immediately slumped against Angeal. Catching him quickly, Angeal took the phone to where he could hear Sephiroth calling Cloud's name and immediately spoke. 

“My apologies for my vagueness Sephiroth, your brother wasn't in any state to believe me. Sephiroth? He's hurt quite badly, my guess is that he got into an altercation with someone. We're at greenstone Park. By the fountain.”

‘Give me five minutes. I'm on my way.’

Nothing else was said, both Angeal and Sephiroth hung up. Looking down, Angeal carefully manhandled Cloud so that he was back to chest with the man and immediately Cloud panicked. 

“DON'T!! Don't touch me!! Please!!”

Hearing that, Angeal turned him around, careful not to move his arms and murmured softly. 

“Cloud. It's me, Angeal. You're safe and your brother is on his way. Cloud, you need to calm down or you'll pass out.”

Looking up through glazed eyes, Cloud nodded softly before he slumped backwards and immediately felt a hand go through his hair. He knew he was safe now but he knew that once his brother arrives, an entirely new conversation will start up. And Cloud wasn't at all eager to explain what had happened. 

 

A car pulling up and headlights hitting their forms was the only warning Angeal had that alerted him to Sephiroth's arrival. Walking over with his suit on, minus his tie and his hair in a shoulder side braid, Sephiroth calmly raised an eyebrow before he crouched down by the pair and stroked away blond hair from a unrestful face before he turned to Angeal who looked troubled. 

“Do you know what happened to Cloud?”

“No. However I have a distinct and sickening feeling as to what may have occurred.”

Frowning at that, Sephiroth tapped Cloud's face and immediately had to duck an incoming fist aiming towards his face. 

“I don't particularly want to wear a black eye and a broken nose to my wedding Cloud. If you would like to hit me, perhaps somewhere else. Hmm?”

Looking up, Cloud just blinked and immediately Sephiroth knew that he wasn't all there. Sighing heavily, Sephiroth stood up and with some help from Angeal took Cloud back to his car and headed for home. 

“Angeal, i'm just about calm enough but can you contact Zack and get him to my house. Immediately. Me and him are going to have a pointed conversation.”

Helping Sephiroth put Cloud's seatbelt on, Angeal got into the passenger seat and listened as Sephiroth spoke softly into Cloud's ear. All the while texting Zack who replied straight away. 

‘Yeah, no problem. Got Cloud's stuff too. Should I come alone?’

‘That would be wise pup.’

‘Ok. See you there.’

 

“Shh Cloud, you are safe.”

“Don't….. Please don't….”

“I won't do anything you don't like or want.”

Closing the door behind him, Sephiroth jumped into the driving seat and hit the road. 

 

Zack was sitting on the porch when the four by four pulled in. The engine still running, Angeal got out and headed to the backseat when Sephiroth gave Zack one hell of a dirty look before he stopped the engine and exited the vehicle himself . Zack was just about to frown when Angeal helped out a barely conscious Cloud and instantly Zack was by their side. 

“Cloud!! What the hell, he was going to grab some air. Why is he all bloody?!!”

Sneering at that, Sephiroth merely walked passed them and opened the front door and took off his suit jacket before the trio got inside. Once the front door was closed however, then Sephiroth bellowed. 

“HOW LONG EXACTLY WAS THAT ZACK?!!! IT OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T DAWN ON YOU CONSIDERING HE WAS AT GREENSTONE PARK ALL ON HIS OWN!! I TOLD YOU, IF HE WAS TO GO OUT WITH YOU TONIGHT, YOU WILL KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!!”

The shouting was enough to get Cloud out of his daze and immediately he sobbed. Ignoring the angry, silver haired man and his young apprentice, Angeal calmly sat himself and Cloud down and spoke softly but sternly to the pair. 

“We can have a pissing contest on who's to blame later. But for now, Cloud needs his arms disinfected and some water for his nerves. Shouting isn't helping Sephiroth. Where is Genesis?”

Huffing, Sephiroth went upstairs to grab the first aid kit while Zack's went and grabbed a bottle of water for Cloud. 

Coming down the stairs in just his socks on, Sephiroth rounded on to where Cloud was currently laying with his head resting on Angeal's thigh before he answered Angeal's question. 

“Genesis is at his home. He's just packing everything up for when we leave for our honeymoon. He'll be here soon. We will talk more once he's here.”

 

That was all that would be said for now.   
Sephiroth had shut the conversation down. 

Now, the main priority is Cloud.   
Just as it should be. 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is always there.   
> You just have to find it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter up for today.   
> Like all of the chapters so far, each will follow directly from the previous one.   
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 9.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“I swear to you Seph, if I had known trouble was there? You can bet your ass that I would've stuck to Cloud like glue. C'mon man, it's me and Cloud you're talking about. He's my best friend!! You know how much he means to me!”

“Zackary, I won't tell you again. Lower your voice, Cloud is asleep.”

“It feels as if we're going in circles here. Doesn't it?”

“Genesis, drop the sarcasm. It's not helping here.”

Sephiroth was counting every lucky star there was that Cloud remained unconscious.

Genesis had arrived ten minutes after Sephiroth said he would and upon seeing the literal bloody state of Cloud, he all but demanded that he took care of his left arm as Sephiroth did his right. Up to now, Genesis still hasn't been told what had happened, all he heard was Sephiroth and Zack arguing with one another and Angeal playing peacekeeper. They were all in agreement that for the time being, Cloud was resting. Albeit in a state of anxiety. 

Taping the bandage closed, Sephiroth gave Cloud a lingering kiss to his forehead before he got up and put the bandages and the rest of the first aid kit away and put the kettle on. This was going to be a conversation that all involved needed to be clear and level headed about. 

 

“He seemed to have been involved in an altercation of some sorts.”

“No offence ‘Geal, but Cloud isn't a violent person. He doesn't pick fights and he sure as hell doesn't go looking for them.”

“For once I actually agree with Zack. My brother keeps his own business to himself and allows others to do the same.”

The debate on how Cloud came to be in such a way was going on for about twenty minutes. However, a slight groan on the couch alerted the group that said subject had woken up.   
Not even waiting for permission, Genesis gently pulled Cloud completely upright and with gentle fingers, stroked away blond hair from still glazed eyes and softly spoke. 

“Cloud. Are you with us?”

“......Yeah… you all talk so loud…”

Scratching an itch, Cloud immediately recoiled upon the shooting pain up his arms and immediately Sephiroth was by his side also. 

“I don't think they'll scar. You're going to have to keep them dry and covered for a while. At least until the skin grows back again. Would you like me to fix you something to eat and drink?”

“...No it's fine. Thank-you anyways. It really did happen then. I nearly was raped then.”

“What?....”

Looking up, Cloud didn't realise that he wasn't actually alone with just his brother and future brother in law. Apparently Zack and the newly acquainted Angeal was too. Recoiling backwards, Cloud was about to get up when Sephiroth placed both his hands on his hips, effectively keeping him seated before he spoke softly. 

“What happened Cloud? You were at the bar with Zack and the others, so what caused you to flee and get attacked?”

Taking a shaky breath, Cloud retold the entire event, from the time they were drinking to when he noticed his would be rapist and finally to how he got to the park. Naturally after Cloud had finished and had sobbed himself to sleep in Sephiroth's lap, Sephiroth was livid and wanted retribution for what had happened. It was only Angeal's placated words that this would only harm Cloud further was all that was needed for Sephiroth to calm himself. Seeing Angeal and Zack to the door, Sephiroth turned around and saw the exact same frown on his face mirrored by Genesis. 

“Something else happened. And not just physical either, something is bothering dear Cloud.”

“Agreed, however I'm just thankful that he wasn't destroyed by that man. I will find out who did this, but for now Cloud needs to be looked after. Let's try and get some sleep, when morning comes then we can speak to him.”

Nodding in agreement, Genesis gently pulled Cloud up and carried him bridal style into his room before going to bed himself. All the while, keeping both their respective doors ajar in case nightmares plagued Cloud. 

 

Morning in their personal opinion couldn't come sooner for Sephiroth and Genesis. Although nothing plagued Cloud in sleep as they had thought it would, they did hear a few sniffles but nothing more. Making breakfast, Genesis and Sephiroth were messing around when Cloud peered around the corner and immediately Genesis came over to him and bodily dragged them to the island and sat them down and only when Sephiroth had their breakfast plated up and down, did Genesis gently took one of Cloud's bandaged hands and spoke. 

“Cloud. Something else is bothering you, aside from the obvious. Talk to us, perhaps we can help.”

Cloud began to play around with the scramble eggs on his plate and only a gentle grip on his kneecap by his brother was enough to bring him back to the present and get him talking. 

“Nothing else happened to me, he didn't touch me anymore than what I already told you. It's just that I've been thinking about my future and whatnot. That's all.”

“Perhaps but that wouldn't get you this depressed. I have been in your life since you were born. I know when you are bothered or upset, I know when you are happy and when you pissed. Cloud? Tell me what's really going on here.”

“Just. When you leave, that's all.”

If that didn't confuse Sephiroth more, he didn't know what would but he wasn't going to push Cloud to explain. He learnt long ago that pushing his brother would only serve to shut Cloud down. 

“Zack kinda asked what I'm going to do and where I'm going to live once you get married. I'm not an idiot, I know that you'll want to have space for yourselves. I guess it's just dawning on me that it's literally just around the corner. I've been thinking about it too but I guess I thought I had a bit more time than I actually did. It's alright though, I have some savings so I can get by on my own. I didn't really want to talk about this with you, I didn't need you worrying about me.”

Shifting slightly in his seat, Sephiroth turned and saw trepidation on Genesis's face also before he got up, took all the now empty plates to the kitchen sink before he came back with a jug of orange juice and began pouring as he spoke. 

“I for one can testify that I was a heartless bastard when we were younger. But did you truly believe that I would let you live on the streets? Me and Genesis have already spoken in regards to this. We both knew that the main attraction between us was the few that we had our own place, our own space. Gen is always travelling around due to his various projects and I myself am very busy also. Cloud? We have absolutely no intention of kicking you out, we're family and we always will be. No matter what happens.”

Turning towards Genesis, Cloud saw a mock scowl on his face before he spoke. 

“....I see. Then I am being coddled then. Why don't any of you believe me when I can say that I can take care of myself?!! First it was the issue with my unrequited love for Zack and now this. I don't need to be pampered. Just because I had a silver spoon upbringing doesn't mean I can't handle hard times!!!”

He knew that he wasn't holding up as well as his words suggested, Cloud was half expecting to be chastised but Genesis merely smiled sadly and leant over the table and took Cloud's face between his hands. 

“You were so sure of proving your strength and worth that you didn't even notice that you were crying. This isn't about you and your illusions that we don't think you're capable Cloud, it's about knowing that you have a roof over your head and are looked after. On top of your tuition fees and any health problems along the way, your savings won't cover rent or food. Never mind the utility bills either. I love you and your brother very much but I also love my own space. Perhaps a few years down the road, me and Sephiroth may live together fully but for now? We're content as things are, no more stress from you Cloud. Our marriage is around the corner and you most certainly won't look great with wrinkles right now.”

Snorting at that, Cloud immediately burst into a fit of laughter which Sephiroth and Genesis merely watched on in amusement. 

Things were certainly getting better, no matter how rocky it was to begin with.   
They just hoped it stayed this way.   
If only for a while longer… 

 

“Is everything up? Will those flimsy pins of even hold my hair up?”

“Darling? You're procrastinating. Genesis is more calm than you are and that's saying something. These pins are not flimsy. I don't know if you noticed, but I have just as much hair as you. You look amazing. Now smile, it's your wedding!!”

And it was. Three weeks have passed and finally the day of Sephiroth and Genesis’s union is here. Lucrecia came over three days prior and began playing with her son's hair and they decided that a simple bun with a silver and pearl hair pins holding it in place was elegant yet beautiful. With his bangs framing his face and wearing a black suit with a silver vest and black tie, Sephiroth was the picture of the perfect groom. 

 

As for his brother, well he was sitting in the corner sofa and laughing at how his normally stoic brother was stressing out needlessly which resulted in him getting a cushion thrown to his face which subsequently caused more laughter. 

Needless to say, Sephiroth couldn't fault him for laughing, he knew that Cloud meant no ill will against him. He simply found the situation funny. And if Sephiroth was being honest with himself, he was glad that Cloud was happy. Even though he's injuries haven't cleared up entirely, it was enough that the bandages were only needed at night and that the sterile wraps he's wearing now are thin enough that his blue suit and tie outfit for the wedding won't irritate the scratch marks. Their mother wasn't impressed and expressed this as soon as she was informed of what had happened but for now, especially for the wedding she'll let it go for now. 

 

Coats and keys in hand, Sephiroth, Cloud and Lucrecia headed to the limousine parked up at their door and got inside to head to the hall where Sephiroth and Genesis will marry. Neither of them were religious and so a hall with a clerk to proceed over the marriage made the most sense to them.   
“Mum? Is dad already there?”

Stopping her final touches to Sephiroth, Lucrecia turned to her son, smiled softly before she pushed away his blond hair and spoke. 

“Yes. He's making sure everyone and everything has arrived and in order. We all know how much he loves control.”

And Cloud did, but now wasn't the time to reminisce on the past. Sephiroth and Genesis’s future is a few minutes away and Cloud honestly couldn't wait any longer. 

 

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with the vowels.. 
> 
> It ends with a compromise..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So I've been gone for a year.... Sorry.... 
> 
> I decided to get away from here for a little while, trying to get an idea as to how I wanted to carry on without the fear of living up to people's expectations.. I think i have. So from now on, no more deadlines for me, I'll write and post and take it from there. 
> 
> Also I've started another story which is called 'forever my knight' check it out when or if you like. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the delay, hopefully there are still those who are waiting for this and my other stories and for that I am thankful for your patience. 
> 
> Anyway, the morning after this chapter will get done an uploaded soon as. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 10. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me)

 

To say that the hall was decked out would be an understatement. 

It was suitable for a king. 

Aligning the wall fitted lights, delicate rows of pearl white and cream blue ribbons decorated the walls while bouquets of white roses and bluebells sat on each table leading up to where the ceremony was to be presided. 

Along the tables, the guest and family members were sitting, patiently waiting the groom's arrival. Genesis, standing in a black suit with a blood red silk vest and a white tie was awaiting his future husband to stand opposite him. Angeal, dressed in a grey suit with a dark silver tie was standing behind Genesis with his hands behind his back, his right wrist grasped in his left smiling as the doors swung closed. 

Sephiroth gracefully walked through the rows of tables, never looking around, never for an instant showing his nerves. Never once taking his eyes of Genesis. He could hear his mother's heels hitting the tiled floor and stopping as she took her seat beside her new husband. From the corner of his eye, Sephiroth could make out the bobbing of blond hair as Cloud silently and obediently followed his footsteps and as soon as they had arrived at the stage, Cloud broke off from his brother’s shadow and stood mirroring Angeal on the opposite side. 

 

“Friends and families. New acquaintances and old alike, we are gathered here on the momentous occasion to celebrate the union of Sephiroth Crescent and Genesis Rhapsodos. For those who oppose this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The silence was cutting as everyone was wondering who in their right mind would protest this couple, when no words were spoken, the clerk smiled softly, tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and carried on her duties. 

“A marriage is a contract. A document sealing two individuals and joining them as one. To death do they part. However, one mustn't rely solely on a legal duty to be with their betrothed, one must only remember their reasoning and allow that to be their lock and key. Now, Sephiroth Crescent, do you, for better or worse, in sickness and in health. Take Genesis Rhapsodos as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and honour this oath you are taking? To solely give yourself to him and him alone?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Genesis Rhapsodos, do you take Sephiroth Crescent as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and honour this oath you are taking? To solely give yourself to him and him alone?”

“I do.”

“And now to seal this union, would your witnesses standing behind you give over to the grooms the rings that will officially unite the pair.”

The only noise that was heard was of Angeal and Cloud respectively digging their hands into their pockets, bringing out the ring boxes, opening them and handing over the solid platinum bands that would sit snugly onto willing hands. 

“With the bands on each ring finger of both Mr Crescent and Mr Rhapsodos. I now officially declare on this joyous day, both are as one. And now, you may kiss the groom.”

A round of applause and whistling erupted around the room as Sephiroth and Genesis simultaneously cupped the other's face and sealed the deal. From this day onwards, they are now Mr and Mr Crescent. 

 

The music was blaring, the lights were dimmed as the youngest guests took to the floor and danced the night away. The booze was also flowing, with Sephiroth mingling with his parents and their respective new families. Both his mum and dad had two more children but neither of them ever replaced the love they held for their two sons. Sephiroth was chatting to his step father and his half sister when his now husband demanded they dance and so reluctantly, Sephiroth put his glass of champagne down and was led to the floor. 

Cloud meanwhile was nursing a breaking heart. He made the untimely mistake of looking up at the precise moment that Zack and Reno made their own way to the floor and began to slow dance with Zack leading. Cloud could practically feel the love those two shared and what made it worse was the fact that at that moment, Zack cupped the back of Reno's head and the pair kissed as they danced the night away. 

 

He knew that he was gawking, that no-one else other than himself was that invested in what the lovebirds were doing but Cloud couldn't help it. In some way, it was like watching a train crash unfold and you just can't move away, you have a morbid fascination as to how it'll end. Even when the outcome is horrific, you can't help yourself, you can't tear your eyes away. 

A gentle tap on his shoulder alerted Cloud to Aerith's presence. 

“Hi.”

“Cloud. You are staring and looking depressed. I'm aware that this hall also provides ceremonies for funerals too but this is a happy and joyous occasion and as such, I refuse to allow you to wallow and be miserable. And so as your loyal friend, you are going to dance with me.”

Blinking once and then two more for good measure, Cloud looked at Aerith and spoke. 

“Huh?”

Smiling in exasperation, Aerith literally dragged Cloud off his seat, placed his glass of champagne down and led them to the dance floor. Placing a slightly shaky hand on her waist, Aerith took the other in her own hand and the pair gently rocked back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Letting the beat to sooth the nerves, Aerith rested the side of her head on Cloud's own and began to softly speak, not quite a whisper but not loud enough for anyone to overhear. 

“Tseng has two left feet. He refuses to allow me to just sit and watch so he demanded that I dance. Even if it's just with you. Although, between you and me? I could do this all day with you and still be content.”

Smiling softly, Cloud hummed his acknowledgement before Aerith spoke again. 

“Zack and Reno seem to want to burst your brother's bubble. He's attempting to steal your brother's thunder. He's being very mushy, mushy by even wedding standards. I do not want to see a snogging contest between four blokes.”

Immediately hearing that, Cloud couldn't help but burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Pleased with this reaction, Aerith carried on dancing, despite the fact that she could feel tears on her cheek from Cloud's laughter and his shaking form. Glancing sideways, Aerith saw Sephiroth raise an eyebrow before she winked at him and spoke to Cloud. 

“Your brother is giving me an odd look. I think he thinks that you are upset.”

Taking a deep breath, Cloud pulled himself straight up and smiled warmly at his brother who merely inclined his head before seemingly accepting that nothing is wrong. Making sure that his brother’s eyes are back on his husband, Cloud leant back into his hold of Aerith and spoke. 

“I needed that, I think more than I thought I did. Thank-you.”

“Well I didn't really do anything. I just stated that I don't particularly want to see four blokes playing tonsil hockey with each other.”

And with that statement, Cloud was immediately started off again, so much so that he began to choke and Aerith completely unashamed by the incident she had cause, and the scene, took his hand, grabbed a bottle of water and led the pair outside to grab some air. 

Hunched over and trying to regain his composer and his breath, Cloud stole a look at Aerith who had an less than innocent smile on her face and decided that a mouthful of water would be helpful to himself first before he began to speak. 

“You may look like an angel and you certainly have the temperament and voice of one. But Miss Gainsborough, you are a devil in disguise.”

Feigning that her nails are more interesting than what's been said, Aerith shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner before leaning backwards on the steps and allowing the afternoon breeze to move her bangs anyway it wanted to go. Seeming to have relaxed even more so, Aerith turned serious eyes to Cloud before she patted the ground beside her for Cloud to sit. And only once he had done so, and he had loosening his tie from around his neck did Aerith speak more soberly this time. 

“Zack gave me my invitation to his wedding. It actually doesn't have a date or address on it, it's more like a ‘please let me know if you are free to come’ kind of thing. I think that now that Sephiroth is officially married, he's getting his feathers ruffled and now that he knows that you are free to help him plan his own special day, he's getting his butt into gear.”

Playing with the lid of his water bottle, Cloud merely hummed before he took another drink and spoke. 

“Yeah, he texted me whilst I was on my way here to congratulate us and that he was going to drop by tomorrow sometime so that he can start planning and whatnot. Don't know if Reno's coming but, whatever. It's not as if I can do anything about it one way or another.”

Frowning at that, Aerith pulled Cloud closer to her side and with a gentle hand on his kneecap and her head resting against his yet again, Aerith softly spoke. 

“I don't know if I'm really the person who should say anything about this. But Cloud? Please, please don't put your life on hold or your health for Zack.  
You have been through so, so much and from here on it's going to get more hectic. There is someone out there for you, someone who won't be so ignorant of what's been placed upon you. I know someone and before you start, no this isn't a blind date or anything like that, he's sweet and has just moved to town. He's actually applying for a job at the university. I'll introduce you two on Monday. Sound good?”

Not really wanting to go along with this but at the same time, didn't want to be wallowing anymore, Cloud reluctantly came to an agreement. 

“Fine. But no promises that it'll get any further and no pressure that he'll be expecting anything else from this initial meet and greet. Deal?”

Smiling brightly, Aerith placed a kiss to his cheek at the same time that Genesis came over and immediately glomped Cloud and pulled him backwards, causing over balance on the trio and all of a sudden, they were in a literal heap of arms, legs and torsos. Gaining some decency, Genesis wrapped both his arms around both Cloud and Aerith's shoulders, Genesis shook his head so his hair was away from his face and spoke. 

“Well that was charming and fun and we are not doing that again. Now I saw that kiss you gave miss Gainsborough, what was the occasion?”

Aerith looked at Cloud, who was partially sitting in Genesis's lap and on the steps, merely nodded that she could tell, smiled softly and then confessed. 

“I have a suitor available for Cloud here. He's starting at the university Monday and I have suggested that Cloud becomes his first official friend.”

With a smile that would give the devil a run for his money, Genesis turned to his brother in law and immediately Cloud smiled bashfully and Genesis spoke. 

“Ok. I take it I'm the first to know of this? OK, I'll let you have this moment of enjoyment but come tonight, i'll let Seph know. I'll bet that between us two, Aerith and yourself, we'll come up with a plan that'll knock this fellow through a loop.”

Residing to his fate of this now ‘date’, Cloud merely accepted his fate and gave his consent to be given advice on his meeting with this stranger. Hoping that this new encounter wouldn't turn as disastrous as the incident at the bar… 

 

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all going ahead.  
> Now we'll see what happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I've been a busy bee, I've been writing up this story and 'forever my knight', so hopefully that will get uploaded by tomorrow. 
> 
> Also, doesn't time fly is getting updated, so that'll be up soon also.  
> Anywho, timeskips galore await in this chapter so apologies for the jumping about going on here. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not going to bore you all here.  
> Enjoy, thanks again for all your comments and time. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> ^_^

From here to infinity part 11.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters. Nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

 

He didn't feel any difference as to what he already had. There was just two changes he couldn't wait to show and tell everyone. 

Mr Genesis Crescent and his ring to prove it. 

Standing by the bay window of their hotel room, Genesis admired the way the new light of the day sparkled against his wedding band. He always wanted to have this moment, ever since he was capable of love and loving others. He was damn fortunate for Sephiroth and for his own family and his new one too. They accepted him, faults and all and he knew, that from here on out he'll give back what love he was gifted with tenfold. 

A content sigh left his lips as strong, long arms wove themselves around his waist from behind and soft hair caressed his bare neck, shoulders and face. 

“Morning Mr Crescent.”

Swelling with pride and happiness, Genesis gently headbutted Sephiroth's temple before he placed a kiss to his forehead and spoke softly. 

“Good morning yourself Mr Crescent. Did my absence wake you?”

“No. However me and the bed are indeed missing your company.”

Chuckling softly, Genesis removed himself from his now husband before walking backwards with purpose to the bed. Only when Sephiroth was on top of him did Genesis wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist and wasted no time making the most of their day as newlyweds. 

 

“So. Aerith may or may not have found a suitable partner for Cloud? And he actually permitted to this? What did I miss yesterday?”

Smiling whilst tying up his bathrobe, Genesis picked up another towel and began to dry his hair as he responded. 

“You didn't miss anything. I guess that Aerith saw Cloud looking completely miserable and decided to take this into her own hands. She's arranged a meeting with a new gentleman who's starting work at the campus on Monday. If anything, I reckon it's just to give Aerith's new friend another campion and if romance blooms between the pair? Well then it's a win win situation all round.”

Although not entirely convinced that this would actually fruit any success, Sephiroth nevertheless was grateful that Aerith had at least tried to get Cloud away from Zack. 

Now if only his feelings could be be as easily remedied as this was….. 

 

“So. I was thinking, how about a park venue. Of course it would depend on the weather but we can always set up a tented canopy and have the reception there. What do you think Cloud?”

Looking up from the numerous magazines, Cloud placed one back on the coffee table from the floor from where they were sitting and spoke. 

“It's yours and Reno's wedding Zack. It's about whatever makes you two happy. Obviously if the weather permits then go ahead. Also, you two may want to check to make sure that if you are having an outside wedding, that the guest don't have allergies.”

“Your awesome and correct Cloud. Ok I'll text Reno and see what he says. Thanks buddy I owe you one. Love ya kid, give me a second.”

Nodding, Cloud watched Zack get up and make his way to his kitchen whilst leaning against the couch. 

He received word from both Aerith and Genesis stating that today is going to be fun. But with all of these wedding plans and dreams being shoved down his throat and thrown in his face, Cloud is feeling anything but excitement for today. Aerith planned on coming around to his house in approximately ten minutes, that gave Cloud now three minutes before his supposed ‘date’ would get here. 

“Being meaning to ask you Cloud. What's up with your look. Your looking nice and smart today. Got an interview to go to?”

Standing up and checking his appearance in the living room mirror, Cloud messed with his untamed hair whilst responding to Zack who had reappeared with two bottles of water. 

“I wish. No, Aerith had this wonderful idea of setting me up with someone. Forall tense and purposes it's a date but without the expectations of one.”

“Huh. Anyone I know?”

Taking a sip of his drink, Cloud could only manage to shake his head in a negative gesture when the doorbell rang. Zack being who he is decided to answer for Cloud, leaving Cloud to possibly regret this decision. 

“Aer! Hey come on in Cloud's getting himself ready.”

“You can't help yourself can you Fair? This isn't even your house!! Anyway, Zack this is Joshua. Joshua, this is Zack. He's our friend and he's currently occupying Cloud's house and planning his own wedding.”

Smiling softly, Joshua reached out for a handshake which Zack easily reciprocated before stepping aside and letting the pair in. 

Joshua was as about as tall as Zack was but not as built as him. He was definitely good-looking with light brown hair styled in a crew cut with the front slightly waxed. His left ear was pierced from top to the lobe while his right had a simple silver loop in his lobe. 

“This is a lovely house. It's definitely been well looked after.”

“Yeah it has been. So Joshua, you into architecture then?”

“Yeah i’m actually a bit of a novice but I was part of the team that designed the local swimming pool and corresponding library.”

Whistling in an impressive way, Zack was about to compliment the man when Cloud came over from his kitchen and immediately stopped short of Joshua. Whatever he originally thought about Aerith and this plan went straight out of the window. This man was absolutely stunning. 

“Cloud! Perfect your just in time, me and Zack was talking about this house. You have an admirer already.”

Chuckling nervously, Joshua extended his same hand for a handshake which Cloud fumbled with before he explained himself. 

“That's not actually all that far from the truth. I'm an architect and was simply saying that this house and it design. It's beautiful. You have a great home Cloud. Oh and where are my manners. Name's Joshua.”

“Nice to meet you. And thanks but, this isn't my house, it's my brother's Sephiroth's. He's currently on his honeymoon and I'm babysitting the property.”

“Well all the same, it's still a great piece of property. So hey, Aerith has pushed me and probably you too so how about we grab a bite to eat and you can tell me more about yourself and the university?”

 

Gesturing with his head to the door, Cloud grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out, receiving a good luck pat on both his shoulders from Aerith and Zack, not bothering to tell them to lock up knowing that the pair will stay until he gets back to hear all the details of today. 

 

Talking to Joshua was a hell of alot easier than what Cloud initially thought it would be. It turns out that Joshua used to live around the area but moved away when he was little so everything is just a little bit different than he originally knew it was but it was still great getting to know the area again. 

Making their way to the local diner, the pair ordered their food and created small talk while they waited. 

“So Cloud, you said that your home wasn't your own. Where do you live if you don't mind my asking?”

Slurping his milkshake, Cloud played with his straw while he answered. 

“It originally was our parents. I guess it's better to start at the beginning. About five years ago, we, being me, mum, dad and my older brother were travelling in our car. It was a stormy day and news broke that a larger one was coming and we left early to try and avoid it. We didn't and the car spinned, lost control, hit the barrier and capsized while rolling down a ditch. I bashed my head and was in a coma. Anyway, our parents divorced remarried and had other kids. They gave the house to Sephiroth and paid the mortgage while Sephiroth looked for work. He's a very successful man now and the house now belongs to him. I don't know it's worth but Seph did say it's in the seven digit region. I live there but my brother won't allow me to pay rent. I never really understood why but I do now. The rent is in the thousand grand region alone. On top of medical bills and everything else, I simply won't be able to afford to. Sorry, I've depressed you huh?”

Smiling sadly, Joshua boldly took Cloud's hand and only when Cloud's blue eyes locked onto his hazel ones did he respond. 

“Not at all Cloud. It seems to me that life has dealt you a hard shake. You said medical bills, you still sick?”

“No. But I did have a blood clot a few months back and there is always the risk of getting more. I'm also trying to find work which isn't easy.”

Removing their hands when their food was set before them, Joshua reached for the ketchup whilst continuing their conversation. 

“That's a new one. I always heard that those at the university who have consistently great grades get first dibs at employment there. Are you struggling with the work load? Maybe I can help.”

“That's very nice to offer but I'm ahead and my finals have already been handed in. It's just that what I'm interested in, the university doesn't have a plan in place. I'm actually going into mechanics and engineering and while I've studied in their workshop, it's not a career charged atmosphere. I'm looking around and there are three places that are interested in me. But they're far away from where I live. It'll take me about two hours to get there. The only option is to rent a place nearby but I don't actually have great credit and I refuse to land my debts to my brother, he's already done so much. I'm fine Joshua, you don't need to look so worried!! I'm okay.”

Indeed, Joshua had a worried frown on his face and Cloud thought he couldn't look any more gorgeous than he already does. Eating the rest of their food in silence, the pair split the bill and headed to the park which sparked a grimace from Cloud. Reaching the fountain, Joshua turned and saw the sadness etched on Cloud's face and immediately he got up and silently gave a Cloud a hug before pulling away and spoke up. 

“With everything you told me and you looking upset right now, you looked as if you needed a hug. Sorry if I overstepped my mark there.”

Laughing softly, Cloud made his way to the wall and while running his fingertips through the cool water, Cloud explained himself further. 

“I'm not being great company and I'm certainly not making a great first impression either. It was a few weeks ago and Zack, we all went out for his stag night and I got unwanted attention. I'll save you the details but I skinned my arms badly and ran all the way here to this spot.”

Grimacing himself, Joshua turned so he was face to face with the blond and slowly reached out and stroked away blond hair before he spoke softly, all the while subconsciously leaning more into Cloud's personal space and Cloud himself doing the same. 

“You are amazing Cloud and I've only just met you. You deserve the world and so much more. I probably ain't the only one who would want to wrap you up in cotton wool. But Cloud? You didn't paint yourself as a self pitying victim in what you told me, if anything? You are a survivor and you continue to do just that. Survive.”

Cloud was sure that he's blushing right now, he hadn't been on many dates but even though it was their first meeting, even he knew he would be too forward if he went ahead and kissed the man. Luckily for him though, Joshua made the decision for him. 

“I know this is awfully forward of me and I give you permission to slug me so. But may I steal a kiss from you? Or is that being too hopeful of me?”

Laughing, Cloud closed the gap between them and kissed Joshua. That was all the confirmation he needed before he cupped Cloud's face and deepened the chaste kiss. It was only when a couple of well meaning cyclists rang their bells did the pair break off and set themselves up to head back to Cloud's home. 

 

“I wonder how it's going. Joshua seems like a nice guy and all but still. Do you think Cloud is OK?”

Smiling softly as she saw the man in question, Aerith had to hold back a gasp as Joshua gave Cloud one final peck before he went his own way. Aerith wasn't going to answer Zack. She'll let Cloud and his smile do it for her… 

“Hey I'm back.”

“Hey!! How did it go? You seem happy. Did you two have fun?”

Smiling softly, Cloud merely nodded in confirmation before he saw the telltale smirk on Aerith's face. Realisation kicked in and before Cloud cold even explain himself, Aerith got up, pulled Cloud into a warm hug before she sat the pair down and spoke. 

“It's fine Cloud!! Like I said, he's a great guy. It's up to you what happens next and I won't judge you on whatever you decide. Joshua would be the same too.”

 

Showing his relief, Cloud slumped against the couch with a gentle smile on his face. For the first time in years he felt truly happy. 

He just wished that someone would tell him that tomorrow his happiness would be balanced out with a heap of stress….. 

 

“You are definitely qualified to work here Cloud, if not overly so. If anything you would be in a manager position considering your knowledge. The problem is distance. You live quite a bit away from here and if we had a direct emergency, we would genuinely question whether you can get here at an allotted time frame. If you would consider moving to a closer location? This job would more or less be yours straight away.”

Nodding grimly but in understanding, Cloud parted ways with a firm handshake and left his interview. It had been almost a week since his date and now was the time to be planning his life.  
He had received well wishes from Zack, Reno, Aerith, Tifa, Joshua and even Sephiroth and Genesis called to offer their support. It seemed however that all of that was in vain… 

Moving all the way here wasn't really a problem, affording it is. The deposit alone would see to it that he'll won't be eating for a month alone. He simply couldn't afford to move without some extra funds. Funds he had no access to, and he certainly doesn't want to get a loan. The only other alternative was asking his brother, but knowing Sephiroth he would not only help out, he would end up buying a damn apartment which would not help at all. 

 

Pausing where he stood, Cloud took out his phone and with a deep breath he called the man who decided his future. Regardless of its personal cost to him…….. 

 

“Hello? It's Cloud. Yeah I'm good thanks. And yourself? Great to hear. Listen I need some help with something. I'm going to move out and I have found a job that is willing to put me straight away to a manager position. Thanks!! I'm happy too. So hey, I need to borrow your truck so I can move some of my belongings. Really? Oh thanks you are a lifesaver. Huh? Oh no, my brother doesn't know yet. No, it's kinda not the right time to tell him. No he's still on his honeymoon, yeaw I wished I had that kind of money too!! Ok great, thanks again, I'll call again nearer the time and we can hash out the plans. Great, take care too. Bye.”

Sighing, Cloud hung up and pocketed his phone.  
He managed to put down the deposit needed for a place to stay and his new boss was pleased that he was able to get one. According to him, Cloud would be in employment by the end of next week, that gave him enough time to get himself sorted out by then. 

That also gave him time to prepare a speech for Zack's wedding that's about three days away. And to tell his brother… 

His phone vibrating in his pocket alerted him to another call and judging by the private caller ID, it wasn't anyone he knew of. 

‘Mr Crescent?’

“Erm yes that's correct. Who's this?”

‘My apologies. This is Carol from human resources at the garage. It's about your job interview.’

“Hi there, ok is there a problem?”

‘Oh goodness no! I just wanted to say that I have your office arrangements sorted so a viewing Is necessary. When will you be free to come?’

“Erm. I can make it down tomorrow morning, if that's ok?”

‘That's great! I'll see you then. Enjoy the rest of your evening.’

And just like that, Carol hung up.  
Things were likely up finally for Cloud. He's landed his dream job, he's found a hopefully new partner in Joshua. 

Now he'll have to face a wedding he's not in the mood for.  
And the incoming argument when his brother finds out he's made decisions recklessly without his help… 

That isn't going to be fun… 

Weariness kicking in, Cloud prepared himself for one last night in a house he grew up in. 

Knowing that when dawn breaks, he'll be under a different roof, miles away from home…. 

 

TBC.


End file.
